


Destiney's Ride

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, I'll tag as I go, Kidnapping mentioned, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence, alcohol use, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, is the son of a famous outlaw. Years after his fathers glory days he goes missing. He was close to uncovering something big. Now its up to Lloyd to save both his family and the city.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Harumi, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. The Montgomery Problem

**Author's Note:**

> There is alcohol, guns, and strong language used in this fic.
> 
> I have put a warning on this for any violence that might appear later!

Lloyd spent most of his childhood hearing stories about his father. From his shoot outs with rivals, to when he lived on the run. When he was small these stories fascinated him. The man in these stories seemed nothing like his father. Garmadon was a businessman, working with his wife to run the family lumber company. He was soft and kind. He rarely so much as raised his voice. His father was just a normal everyday man. It was hard to believe he had once been a legendary outlaw. 

Back then he didn’t understand why his father didn’t want to live in that glory. Why work so hard to hide your past when it was such an adventure. He was easily a legend, so why did he want to be normal. 

As he got older he saw the negative impact of his father past life. The distrust in people's eyes, the whispers that followed him. People looked down on him, treated him differently. Often they had a distrust of Lloyd as well. He was treated coldly, as if he was being punished for something. Others believed he would end up just like his father had. Giving up on him before he even had a chance to prove himself. 

For most of his childhood his parents did their best to shield him. Raising him to be kind and loving. Gramadon taught him how to ignore what the world thought of him, how to persevere in the hardest of times.

His father no longer wanted to be remembered for his battles. He hoped his legacy would be carried on in the son he would one day leave behind. 

Which was why his disappearance baffled Lloyd. Despite everyone’s insistence that he had returned to his old ways. Lloyd knew better, his father would never abandon him.  
His father had changed, had made a life for himself. He had a family, why would he give that all up? 

Lloyd glanced down at his fathers work desk once more. Scanning for any kind of clue that could be useful to him. Just like before he found nothing. Only work papers and a bottle in ink. 

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. It had been nearly a week, and he had found nothing. 

“Lloyd?” 

His mother appeared in the doorway. Refusing to pass the threshold of the room. She scanned him carefully and gave him a small smile. 

“I was just looking for any clues dad might have left behind.” 

Ignoring him she glanced at the family photo that hung above the office fire place. 

It had been taken when he was much smaller. He was seated on his mothers lap, smiling brightly. His mother had her arms around him, She looked much younger. His father stood next to them, hand resting lovingly on his wife's shoulder. His smile was soft, and inviting. 

Just looking at him made his chest feel tight. 

“I miss him to Lloyd, but we have done everything we can. It’s up to the detectives now.” 

He knew better than to argue with his mother when she was in the state, but he couldn’t help himself. It hurt worse knowing she had given up on him.

“They won’t search for him. They think he’s gone back to his old life. Ma they told us he abandoned us. They just want us to move on.” 

He stepped closer hoping to reason with her. Her gaze remained glued to the photo. Her eyes glazed over, a sadness lingered in them. 

“We have to search for him. He could be in danger, he needs us.” 

His mother said nothing. Just stood in the doorway, frozen in a trance. She had been like this since he had disappeared. A shell of her former self, moving through the house without purpose. Refusing to enter the office as if it was poison to her. Watching her like this hurt him, his family had broken in a single night. 

Stepping out of the office he turned to leave. But hesitated, looking back at his mother. 

Or at least what was left of her. Only adding to the list of reasons he needed to be found. He would make his family whole again.

He pulled her into a hug, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m gonna find him Ma I promise. I’m going into town to see if I can find anything.” 

Pulling away he watched his mother smile slightly. Before returning to her trance.

Lloyd didn’t like the idea of leaving her alone. His uncle was still a few days out, but he needed answers. The faster he found his father, the sooner his mother would be better. 

Yet the guilt remained, as he made his way down the stairs. Even when she dispersed from sight. 

He had to fix this.

-

He started at the saloon, despite how much he hated the place. Pushing open the doors, he was hit with the smell of cheap beer. Momentarily overwhelming his senses. He had to bite his lip, to prevent himself from gagging. Dareth’s wasn’t the nicest saloon in town but it was one his father visited often.

Inside were a number of people, enjoying a drink before returning home after work. Or the closest you could get to enjoying a drink here. There was quite a bit of commotion coming from a poker table in the corner. No one so much as looked at him as he walked in. Anyone still sober had their attention elsewhere. 

Momentarily forgetting his mission he drifted close to the table. The commotion dragging him in. There was a game of poker taking place, and it seemed to be taking an interesting turn.  
Across from the dealer was a woman. She was dressed in men’s clothes. Her dark hair pulled up, revealing a mole under her right eye. She was slumped against her chair, feet kicked up on the table.From the reaction of the crowd she seemed to be winning this game. Though she had no expression on her face, all of her focus on her hand. 

She set down her hand revealing a royal flush. Smirking she leaned back in her chair, her opponent slumped forward in defeat. Lloyd caught a glimpse of a pistol under her coat. She seemed to notice him too, her eyes stopping on him as she glanced over the onlookers. Regarding him for a moment before moving on to the next hand of cards.

Collecting his thoughts , he headed to the bar. He couldn't lose focus he had to remember why he was here. He had to find something his father was depending on him.

“Oh hey Lloyd.”

Looking up he found the saloon’s owner. Though he often spent most days behind the counter. Cleaning glasses, as he indulged in whatever rumors customers broght with them.

“Afternoon Dareth.” He replied leaning against the bar counter. 

“Here for a drink.” He lifted up a mug. 

He tried to hide his cringe. How this place got any business was beyond him. How his father had been a frequent customer here was an even bigger mystery. 

“Not today thank you.” 

The thought of drinking here made him cough. He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide it.

“Have it your way.” Dareth shrugged.

Pulling out a stool he looked around. There was another man at the end of the bar. He was hunched over a whiskey glass. Watching the poker game in the corner from afar. The hat he was wearing obscured his face. 

“Dareth have you heard anything about my father?” He turned back to the bar.

The older man thought for a minute before he shook his head. 

“Last time I saw him was over a week ago...or at least I think it was a week. All I know is he said he was looking for something, and he was getting close.”

“Did he tell you what?” He leaned forward eager.

“Nope.”

Lloyd sank back disappointed. 

“Have you tried putting up posters?” 

“The last thing I need is people thinking there’s a bounty in his head.” 

“That makes sense.” He hummed. 

He returned to cleaning glasses. Allowing Lloyd a moment to wallow. 

“Normal I wouldn’t do this but your father was one of my best customers.” Dareth leaned forward. 

His voice dropped to a whisper, Lloyd had to lean forward to hear him. 

“Rumor has it the Smith siblings are in town. Their bounty hunters and outlaws. Supposedly they take any job, so long as they get paid. Maybe they could help.” 

“You think I should hire them?” Lloyd asked. 

“Absolutely, it’s their job to track down people. I’m sure they could help you.”

He couldn’t tell what was more strange. That Dareth was giving good advice, or that he was actually considering taking it. 

“Where can I find them?” 

He was desperate, he’d take any lead at this point. 

“Where you normally find bounty hunters probably.”

“Do you know where to find them?” 

“I’ve only heard rumors, nothing solid.” Dareth shrugged.

Lloyd buried his face in his hands and groaned. Why had he come here, this was pointless. 

He looked up to chastise Dareth for giving him terrible advice. Instead he found a small note on the counter. Grabbing it he looked around, the man who was seated at the end of the bar was gone. Everything else seemed in place.

Turning back to the note he carefully opened it. 

If you're looking for the Smith siblings, go to the Cloud Kingdom inn. Room 5.

Looking around the bar again he still found nothing unusual. Had one of them been here? It was impossible to know. 

Tucking the note into his pocket he stood. 

“Thank you for the information Dareth.”

“Anytime little man. Oh and uh come back soon yeah? I got a special deal for returning customers.” He winked.

Lloyd forced a smile and nodded. He would gladly eat his own arm before he drank here. 

“See yah.” 

He slipped out into the city streets. All his focus was on the note he had just received, unsure if this was a good idea. One one hand maybe they could help him find his father. On the other they could want him dead, this could be a trap. 

Looking up he found that he had subconsciously walked to Dr.Julians clinic. When he was young he had been quite sickly, he had spent a lot of time in these walls. It was here that he met his best friend, Zane. When they were young they played together, and as they got older they guard each other's backs. Unlike most people, Zane didn’t care about his father, he liked Lloyd for who he was. With Zane he felt safe and accepted, it was no surprise they became close.

Pocketing the note, he knocked softly on the door. Wondering if it was a good idea to come here, maybe he should have just gone home.

The door slid open but it was not Zane in the doorway, nor was it his father. 

“Miss Borg, I’m sorry to bother you. Is uh zane here?” 

He played with the sleeves of his shirt, suddenly nervous. Why had he been so formal? He had known her for years. Perhaps going into Dareth’s had rotted his brain. 

She rushed over and pulled him into a hug. He stood frozen before returning her embrace. She said nothing about his awkward behavior, just held him tightly. 

“I’m so sorry about your father.” She sounded so sincere 

“Thank you.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

After a few minutes he pulled away. Suddenly embarrassed when he saw a few onlookers outside. Smiling she stepped back, ignoring those who had been watching them. Lloyd prayed no one would start rumors, though in this city that wasn’t likely. 

“Please come inside.” She gestured to him inside.

Following her down the skinny entry hall, he looked her over once more. She was dressed in simple clothes, her normal attire was much fancier. She was the heiress to her fathers company, and she normally dressed like it. He guessed she wanted to visit without drawing too much attention. Though people had a habit of finding her and her father anyway. He noticed her pale hair was pulled into a neat braid, meaning she had been helping at the clinic today. It was something she did quite often. Putting aside her noble life, she took time to care for the sick. She had a kind heart, and determination he had never seen before. 

She pushed open the parlor door, inside both Dr. Julian and Mr. Borg were seated. Discussing business over tea, they looked up as Lloyd came in.

“Lloyd, it's good to see you.” Dr. Julian smiled at him.

“You as well.” He returned the smile.

Across from him Cyrus set his cup on the table, drawing his attention. 

“Mr. Montgomery I’m very sorry to hear about your father. If I happen to hear anything about him, you will be the first to know.” Borg gave him a sad smile.

“Thank you. That means a lot.” 

He turned back to Dr. Julian. Pixal brushed past him and sat down next to her father. Elegantly folding her ankles, as if she were at a fancy party. 

“Zane is upstairs, please do make yourself at home.” Julian said between sips. 

Nodding Lloyd made his way to the door on the other side of the parlor. Then up the small staircase to the attic. 

Lifting up the hatch he was greeted with the familiar attic room. The walls were plastered with sketches and medical diagrams. The boxes of medical supplies are still collecting dust in the corner. On the other side a neatly made bed. Zane was seated at his desk, the light from the window illuminating his work. Just where Lloyd was expecting him to be. 

“Hey.” Lloyd greeted him. 

Turning around in his chair Zane smiled at him brightly.

“I hope I’m not bothering you.” 

“Of course not, I was just wrapping up some work.” He shook his head.

Pulling up a spare stool, he sat next to him.

“So Miss Borg is here…” Lloyd winked. 

“It is not like that.” He looked away embarrassed. “Cyrus is working with my father, she simply came along to help.”

Lloyd chuckled slightly. They had been engaged to marry a few months back, though for business reasons. He still enjoyed teasing Zane about it. 

“You act like you didn’t grow up with her as well.” He huffed. 

All three of them had spent a lot of time together as children. Often spending days at each other's houses while their families talked business. Over the years all three of them had become close friends. 

“Did you come here just to tease me or has something happened?” Zane closed his journal, giving Lloyd his full attention.

“Why can’t it be both?” He joked.

Zane turned back to his desk.

Sighing he fished the note out of his pocket.

“I want to go looking for my father.”

Zane turned back to him again, looking confused. 

“I thought your uncle had hired detectives to look into it?”

“He did…but they don’t actually plan on looking for him. The case will sit open for a while, then they write it off as him abandoning us. You know how people here feel about my father.”

“What are you planning to do then?” Zane frowned and nodded.

He understood just as well as Lloyd did, no one here cared much for Garmadon. The city's finest would do little to help them. Leaving them with limited options. 

“I went to Dareths, and he gave me some information on a few bounty hunters. I was hoping to hire them.”

“Just who are these people.” 

He suspected Zane was suspicious of any contact that Dareth had. Not that he could argue that Zane had a right to be cautious. 

“They go by the Smith siblings or something like that.”

“The Smiths?” 

Lloyd turned to find a third person in the bedroom.

“Pixal I didn’t hear you come up.” Zane stood attempting to escort her to a seat. 

She smiled and waved him off “I didn’t want you to.”

She pulled up a second stool, sitting next to Lloyd. 

“I know a thing or two about them.” She folded her hands in her lap.

“Really do you think they can help?”

“I know they are employed under a big name bounty hunter in the city. From what I have heard they are quite good. Though it could be dangerous, they are outlaws after all.” 

“This isn’t a good idea, you have no idea what they could do when they get you alone. How do you know it's not you they are after? They could easily be feeding Dareth information to rope you in.” Zane frowned.

“I know it's risky, but if the situation was reversed. I know my father would risk everything to find me.” 

Pixel rested one of her hands on top of his.

“We're going to find him Lloyd.” She gave him a recurring smile.

Lloyd smiled back at her, she almost made him believe that was true. 

“These bounty hunters are you going to meet with them?” Zane asked.

“I plan to.” he nodded.

“Then I am coming with you.”

“But you just said this could be dangerous.” Lloyd argued.

“That is exactly why I am coming with you. I cannot let you walk into this alone, I said I would always be there for you. I do not plan on stopping now.” He insisted.

“I would like to come as well.” Pixal chimed in.

Both men turned and looked at her.

“What?”

“Pixal your father would not agree to let you go.”

“Then we won't tell him.” She argued.

“It could be dangerous, I will not risk your safety.”

“Last time I checked, I was the only one out of the three of us that can fight.” She glared.

“Yes you were trained for emergencies. Not to deliberately seek out danger.”

“If things go badly what will you do? Lay down and die?” She challenged him.

“She has a point…”

“Thank you Lloyd.” Pixel stood.

“I’ll go grab my shawl. Then I will tell my father we are going for a walk.” She brushed past zane.

When the hatch slipped closed Zane shot him a look. There was no malice behind it though, this just complicated things a bit more. He sighed before grabbing his coat. 

“Was that your first fight?” Lloyd teased as he stood and stretched. 

“Please be quite Lloyd.” Zane groaned and opened the hatch.


	2. Runaways

Whenever Cole visited the city he found himself homesick. Missing the lush green country sides, the smells of the autumn harvests. The mine workers songs filling the streets as they made their way home for the night. The kindness and hospitality of the folks there. He found none of those things in the city. The streets were littered with large buildings, cramped together. Leaving little room for greenery and wildlife. The air smelled of factory smoke and livestock. People are too busy going about their day to offer kindness. Part of him wanted to mount his horse and go racing home to Shintaro. He wouldn’t go home, not until he made things right. So he trudged through the city on foot. Having left his horse at a stable, Rocky did do well in the city either. 

He passed several groups of women talking about an upcoming party, and who would attend. He stopped briefly to tear a wanted posted off an alleyway wall. The price on the Smith Siblings heads was growing everyday. Shaking his head he crumbled up the poster and tossed it into a waste bin. A group of street kids ran past him while playing, laughing as if they had no worries. He stopped briefly to watch them scamper down the alleyway. He had been lucky enough not to end up on the street. He always has his father to come home to, though he was often busy in the mines. Lou loved his son; he made sure Cole had a roof over his head and food in his belly. Now he had no home to go back to, so he would press on. Work another job, and go from there. 

Rounding the corner he turned into Stiixs Goods, the general store was inconspicuous. On the surface it looked like a poorly lit goods store. Full of dusty shelves, and food way past its expiration date. Though its back rooms were a home for bounty hunters and outlaws alike. The most wanted man in Ninjago was bound to have a few safe houses. As far as outlaws go Ronin was the worst of them all, he was known to flip sides at the drop of a coin. With no moral code, and a love for chaos. He was a greedy bastard, but his intel was good. So Cole did his best to stay on his good side. 

He weaved through selves of can goods, flashing a grin at the man behind the counter. He waved back lazily, giving him permission to pass. Slipping through the staff only door, and down the set of old wood stairs. He opened a final door labeled ‘Storage’. Opening the door he found the familiar makeshift saloon. 

It was a dark, cold room. Lit by a few oil lamps, and candles. The old rickety chairs and tables casting large shadows across the room. The walls plastered in the thousands of wanted posters put out for Ronin. It was his way of bragging about his ability to escape every law man in the country. The room was more packed than usual, people at tables and the bar. Speaking in hushed whispers over drinks. Others were playing poker, probably cheating. Sighing, he made his way inside.

“Brookstone.” Ronin greeted from the bar. 

Cole waved in response, making his way to an empty table. Hoping for a few moments of silence before talking to the outlaw. He got less than a second to himself before someone pulled out the chair next to him. 

“Looking for another job already. Did yah blow the last one?” 

He turned to find Kai Smith sitting beside him. Smirking at him, Cole rolled his eyes.

“That’s big talk coming for someone who’s not even good at their job. If not for your sister you’d blow half the jobs you take.” 

Kai’s smirk dropped into a scowl. Cole had to bite his lip, to keep himself from smiling. He had nothing against Kai, he was a bit too arrogant for Cole’s taste. Someone around here had to knock him down a peg, he was more than happy to do it. 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that. Look I hear Ronin has quite the job lined up for you. Wants you working with Walker.” 

“Not the loud mouth.” He groaned.

“I don’t make the rules Ronin does. Plus he’s not that bad, he’s an expert demolitionist. He can break things just as well as he fixes them.”

Kai leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table. 

“Afternoon Cole.” Nya greeted. 

Standing next to her brother, she beamed at him. 

He had met both of them a few months back. They had been hunting some embezzling bankers. Kai was annoying though not unbearable. He was good at his job, even if his antics got them in trouble. When he took things seriously most jobs were in and out. Nya more often than not ended up cleaning up after her brother. She was skilled at slide of hand, and sweet talking. Not to mention she had a mean punch, he prayed he would never be on the opposite side of. Both siblings worked well together and seemed rather trustworthy despite their background. They had worked together a few times since. As far as work partners went he preferred them over many of the others around here.

“Let me guess Ronin wants to talk.” He stood up, brushing off his pants.

She nodded. 

“We’ll be in the city for a while if you need another job soon. You know where to find us.”

“Right. Thanks” he turned to the bar.

Hoping Ronin had a decent job and hopefully wasn’t sending him to do more of his dirty work.

“Cole, how are yah?” He set a glass down in front of him.

“The usual.” 

He had found over the year he had been doing this, the less Ronin could use against you the better. So he kept his personal life to himself.

“Right, right. Look I got a job for yah. Sounds like it will be good money.” He poured Cole a glass of whiskey, that they both knew he wouldn’t drink.

“Good money?” Cole asked.

He was curious considering any job Ronin offered he took a cut from. To him good money meant more than enough to make ends meet. As greedy as he was, his jobs paid more than most others hiring. 

“There’s been a rise in gang activity in the city lately. Not that I care much, but the officials do. I guess this gang is an actual threat. They go by The Sons of Garmadon. Whatever they did it made a lot of important people mad, offering big bucks for any of the members. Even the low ranking ones. Remind me to never piss off a city official.” He joked 

When Cole gave no response he continued. “I recently got intel on where one of ‘em might be.” 

“I’m interested.” Cole replied. He ran his finger over the edge of the glass, staring down at the dark liquid inside.

“Walker’s got solid information on one of their runners. He goes by Nails, he’s been hitting up Borg owned businesses. Stealing stuff, dangerous stuff from what I understand. Bring him in and collect the bounty, simple as that.”

“I’m guessing Walker wants in on this job then.” The only thing Cole knew about him was that he was new to bounty hunting, and had a talent for talking people's ears off. 

“Kid’s got a soft spot for Borg. Wants information on what the gang is up to. You’ve worked worse jobs. Are you in or out?”

“I’m in.” He slid the glass away from him, and ronin replaced it with a slip of paper. 

“Meet him there in an hour.”

Then ronin turned away, returning to whatever scamming he had been doing. Taking the full whiskey glass with him. 

He turned his attention to the paper scrap. The location was a few blocks away, at what he assumed was a Borg owned business. Readjusting himself, he started towards the door. He had never worked with Walker before, but as long as he was capable in a fight. then he couldn’t be worse then some of the other low lives that took bounties here. 

“Smith you better not have your feet on my table!” Ronin called.

“Of course not sir!”

Cole looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Kai sit up. His expression was a mix of both fear and annoyance. It was priceless. Chuckling to himself, he made his way out up the stairs.

_ 

He had arrived at the meeting spot early, despite going back to the stable to collect Rocky. The horse had been patiently waiting for him all day. He hadn’t been expected to be early, so he waited leaned against the outside of the store. This particular store was located downtown, in the busier part of the city. A number of people came to and from the shops and stables. Busy going about their normal lives, he wondered what that was like. To live normally, but he wouldn’t dwell on it, in this life of work distractions got you killed. Scanning the street again he spotted Walker as soon as he arrived, despite them having never met. He was a far cry from normal, tall and lanky. Freckles covered every inch of his skin, his hands still stained with grease and grime. Hair that was a mess of bronze curls, topped by a pair of odd goggles. Dressed in bright blues that didn’t match, making him look like human patchwork. To top it all off he had a rifle strapped to his back, yet apologized to everyone he passed. The last thing anyone would think was that he was a bounty hunter. 

If he got back from the job alive, he was going to kill ronin.

“Brookstone right?” He extended his grime covered hand.

Cole started down at his hand but didn’t move.

“Cole brookstone.”

“Right.” He set his hand down awkwardly “I’m Jay Walker.”

He cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s actually my real name, my parents are-“ he started,

“Let's just get this over with. What do you need me to do?”

Cole didn’t need to know his life story, just the intel he had. The faster this job was over the better. 

“Right.” Jay cleared his throat.

He grabbed his arm and led him into the alleyway next to the store. He pulled out a large map from one of his many pockets. Leaning it against the brick wall of the alley. Then began to point at various locations with his freehand. 

“Nails is a runner, he’s been stealing components for explosives. Then he delivers them to an abandoned house out in the desert of doom. I’ve followed him out there before. Taking him alone is risky, so I’ve been tracking him instead. He only targets Borg, and if I got this right. He’ll be heading out to the house, after he hits this place. The plan is to follow him, capture him and figure just what SoG is up to.” He explained.

Well at least he seemed to be well prepared. 

“If there's a fight…” Cole looked him up and down once more.” Can you handle it?”

“Of course I can!” He looked offended.

Cole put up his hands defensively, and Jay folded up his map with a huff. 

They waited in the alleyway for a while, in silence. From what he had heard Jay normally talked his partners ear off. He suspected he was upset from what he had said earlier. He hadn’t meant to offend, if he needed to fight for both of them it was important to know. Leaned in the alleyway he watched him fidget with some kind of contraption. Sometimes pulling out a screwdriver from one of his many pockets. Watching him work was rather calming, his movement fluid and precise. Cole forced his eyes back on the street, he couldn’t get distracted. 

Eventually he spotted him, dressed in dark clothes. A skull painted on to his dark blazer, and a revolver strapped to his hip. He nudged Jay with his shoulder to get his attention. Quickly pocketing his contraption, he peaked out of the alleyway.

“Wait until he leaves, if we comfort him now it will ruin everything.” He whispered.

Cole had subconsciously placed his hand on his own gun, it was becoming a bad habit. He let his hand drop back to his side.

A painful number of moments passed before they saw him again. This time he had a satchel, packed way to full. He rushed across the street, packing away the stolen goods in a saddle bag. Mounting a horse he sped down the cobblestone road. Cole rushed over to rocky, mounting him. They would give him a head start, and trail him from behind. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted Jay not that far behind him, on his own cream colored horse. He nodded and they both took off out of the city and after Nails.

_

The Desert was uncomfortably hot, Coles shirt was soaked through with sweat. The sand was course and burned as it rubbed against his skin. Yet the house was nowhere in sight. Jay had said it was less then a day's ride away, but it felt like they had been riding for years. He had grown up in the dank caverns of a mining town, he wasn’t equipped for this climate. His partner on the other hand didn’t seem the least bit bothered. Attention engrossed on the map in front of him, looking up occasionally to make sure they were on the right path. 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” He called.

“Of course we are. Do you normally doubt your partners this much?”

“There’s not a lot of room for trust when you're working with Ronin.” He laughed bitterly.

It was quiet again, neither of them sure what to say. He could have filled the time with complaining, but it wouldn’t improve his mood much. 

“Brookstone isn’t a very common name, are you from the city?” Jay had slowed down to ride beside him.

“No.” 

He frowned at the lack of response.

“I grew up a few miles west of here, my parents own a scrapyard. It's not much but its home.” He smiled as he recalled the memory.

Cole said nothing, though that did help explain his lack of response to the heat. He still wasn’t in the mood for small talk. Even if they were stuck in the desert alone.

“My parents are inventors but they haven’t made anything that's lasted on the market. I had a little more luck, I made this little toy dog with a windup key. Caught the attention of one Cyrus Borg.” He puffed out his chest trying to show off

Cole glanced over at him.

“I started working with him recently, he wanted my help inventing something huge. I learned to protect myself after that, business men can be kinda ruthless. So I started bounty hunting, but I sent all the reward money back to my folks.” 

That caught Coles attention. Bounty hunters were normally known for two things. Being greedy, and getting revenge. It wasn’t often he heard of one that gave their riches away.

“Why?”

Jay looked over at him shocked that he had responded.

“Cyrus pays me enough already, and my parents… well they need it more than I do.” 

He hummed in response, maybe he misjudged him. He seemed like a good person, too good for this line of work. A pang of guilt from how he had acted earlier hit him. He had been rude, for the sake of being rude. He hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

“I’m sorry about earlier, I jumped to conclusions based on your uh appearance.” he turned back to him. 

“Stop.”

“No I need to apologize, it wouldn’t be right to-“

“No you big oaf stop.” Jay halted his horse and pointed out into the distance.

Cole followed his fingers to a small wooden house. It was covered in sand and looked like it would fall over any second. Definitely abandoned, and just as creepy. Why did a gang from the city need a safe house all the way out here? 

“This is as close as I got before.” 

“Well let's go get this guy.”

Jay nodded and they rode closer to the building. Cole kept an eye on his surroundings, not wanting any surprises. He saw a stagecoach pass by. It seemed to be headed to the city on the main road. Though it didn’t seem like a threat, he shrugged it off.

Once they were close enough they dismounted. Carefully Jay crept around making sure it was clear outside. Checking all sides of the house, then gave the all clear thumbs up.

“He’s alone.” He whispered. 

Pulling his gun from its holster, he pushed open the door.

Inside there were stacks of wire and gunpowder. Heaps of explosive components, enough to level a city. It amazed him that the city council hadn’t taken notice of this until now. Though he didn’t understand why a gang would need this much dynamite, it would blow up their own turf. Next to him Jay's gaze fell to the floor. 

“Somethings wrong,” He pushed past him. 

His gaze fell to the floor, where Jay was kneeling over Nail’s body. He was laying motionless on the floor, Jay pressed shake fingers to his pulse. Somberly he pulled his fingers away, shaking his head. He pushed the body over revealing a stab wound on his stomach, the wound was still fresh.

“He’s dead.” 

“How? He wasn’t that far ahead of us, if someone had killed him we would have seen them flee.” 

Jay opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. The sound of horses was coming from outside, panic spread across his face. They were surrounded. 

Panic shot through Cole, he couldn’t fire form in here. Even the smallest spark would blow this place miles high. The house only had one entrance, they couldn’t leave without being spotted. The windows were big enough to crawl through, but not a guaranteed escape. Their horses were too far away for a quick escape, and he doubted the people outside were all that friendly.

This had been a trap, and they had walked right into it. 

He heard footsteps approach the door, Jay began to step back. Nearly stumbling over a pile of wires. Cole took a deep breath, they could get out of here, he just needed to think. Scanning the back window he saw no grunts outside, it was the safest option. Thinking fast he grabbed Jay's arm and lifted him through the back window. He hit the ground with a soft thunk, hopeful he hadn’t been heard. He crawled through after him, forcing himself to the ground. Looking around wildly for the horses, if they could just get there they could escape.

A few seconds later he heard the door open inside. 

“You said they would be here.” A woman snorted, Her voice was both high pitched and horse at the same time. He could almost feel her irritation through the thin walls. 

“Their here somewhere.” A man's voice, it was deep with a heavy accent. Cole guessed this was their leader, or at least someone important. 

“You heard him, get looking.” The women ordered. 

Cole heard feet shuffling and looked around for anything. A rock to hide behind, or a distraction to help with their escape. All he found was sand, and an empty desert. 

Glancing over he saw Jay was panicking. Tears were forming in his eyes, his bottom lip wobbling. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Cole could do nothing to console him. He couldn’t offer him a plan either. They would either die here or become prisoners. Neither option would help his panic. Grabbing Jay's hand he tried to steady him. They hadn’t met more than a few hours ago, but they were a team now. Regardless of what happened next they wouldn’t be doing it alone. 

“We’re in this together.” He whispered.

He tried his best to sound strong, to hide that he was just as afraid. In the many jobs he took over the years, he had always managed to escape. He had never been trapped like this before. 

The footsteps were getting closer and his hope was thinning.

He turned his head just as the women rounded the corner, pointing a rifle in his face.

“Hello there little worms.” She laughed.

Lifting the gun over her head, she brought it down hard, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it :)  
> I'll work on a schedule for this soon!


	3. Professionals have Standards!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous outlaw siblings make a deal, & Lloyd meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter sorry! >:0

The street lamps flickered casting shadows on the path below. As kai trudged down the street, using the nearby walls for support. He was bruised and bleeding, but he was alive. He had gotten caught stealing again, the shop keeper had been ruthless today. Insisting that he be taught a lesson, as if the punishment would make him any less hungry. Despite his injuries he had managed to swipe just enough to eat for the night. He had to squint to see down the dark alleyways, pushing himself to make it back to her. Rounding the last Corner he approached the small stack of crates. Several rags serving as blankets lay inside, along with a small oil lamp. He pushed back a rag, to find his sister curled up inside. Gripping a small pistol he kept for emergencies. She looked up at him with big fearful eyes. Scanning over his injured body, she started to cry. The sight broke his heart, he wished more than anything that he could give her a normal life. A roof over their heads, and more than scraps to eat. 

He often wondered if it would have been better to drop her off somewhere. Giving her a chance at a better life then his. Leaving her would hurt more than any beating. As much as it would hurt, he would be protecting her in the end. Though he knew he would never be able to go through with it. They needed each other. 

Reaching out he took the gun, gently setting it off to the side. He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

“It’s ok waterlily, I’m here now. It’s all gonna be ok.”

Grabbing one of the rags, he wrapped her in it. Setting her down beside him, he patted her head. Taking out the bead loaf he had swiped, splitting it in half. Handing half to her, devouring it. It wouldn’t satisfy their hunger but it would keep them fed, it was better than nothing. As he chewed the stale bread, he ripped the extra cloth into bandages. Wrapping his bleeding leg, he glanced over at his sister. Leaning on him she was humming softly. The same song their mother used to sing to them. 

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying, it would do nothing to help them. They were alone now, with nothing to their names but each other. He had to protect Nya, she was so small. So fragile he was afraid the world would break her. He would take a thousand beating if it meant one day they didn’t have to live like this. He would build a life for him and his sister, no matter how dirty his hands got. They would survive the storm.

Glancing up he took in the night sky. Things were about to change for them, he could feel it.  
_

Kai woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Glancing around he took in the tasteless wallpaper of the inn. Thoughts racing, looking for any kind of threat. It wasn’t safe here for them, nowhere was.

“Are you ok?” He felt his sisters hand on his shoulders.

Looking up at her, he was greeted by her soft smile. The same smile that had kept him grounded for so many years. Her eyes warm and welcoming despite the terrible things they had seen. 

He took a deep breath, she was safe. They were both safe, there was no need to panic.

“Bad dream.” He ran his hands over his face. He felt his sister squeeze his shoulder, sensing his unease.

She pulled away and resumed pulling her dark hair out of her face. 

“If you're not feeling up for this meeting, I can scare this kid away.” She picked up one of her pistols. A devilish smile playing on her lips.

“No, it's ok. I’m fine.” Shaking his head, he swung his legs over the bed. 

Looking dissatisfied she put down the gun and grabbed his scarf off the desk. Handing to him, she flashed him a grin. He smiled back at her, momentarily forgetting his nightmare.

“Thanks” trying the fabric around his neck, he stood. 

“So tell me again what you want with his kid.” Nya asked, clipping on her belt. 

“He’s looking for Hell-rider. A job like that’s bound to have a large reward.” 

“And you know this how?” She eyed him.

“I’ve been feeding Dareth information, trying to rope in a big job. Telling him we can find anyone, and so on. Looks like someone took the bait.”

“Do you plan on finding him then? Or is this just another con job?”

Stretching out his arms he picked up his revolvers off the nightstand. 

“I plan on finding this guy, he’s a legend. Plus it's not like we can’t handle it, it's just search and rescue. Easy.”

“He’s been missing for a week. Not even Ronin can seem to get any information on where he went. Are you sure this is something we can pull off?” She frowned as she tucked a knife into her boot.

“Ronin knows something, he’s just been paid not to talk. Getting him so shut up isn’t the hard part.” 

“Are you suggesting we pry information out of him?” 

“No, that be stupid. He’s a dead end. The kid is the key. He isn’t an outlaw, doesn’t know how we think. He’s missing something. We just have to find it” Kai finished buttoning up his vest.

“If you're sure.”

“This is gonna work, and maybe they’ll start writing legends about us.”

“As if. Hurry up they’ll be here soon.” Nya holstered her revolver, then slipped on her gloves, 

“Woke up just in time.” He handed his sister a shotgun from under the bed.

Taking it, she checked making sure it was loaded. Rounding the room she tucked herself in the corner, watching the window.

“That be a first.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this show on the road.”

As if on queue a knock came from the other side of the door. He looked to his sister, waiting for the go ahead.

“It’s three people. I see one blonde kid like the one you mentioned. They seemed unarmed, I’ll hold position as a precaution.” 

Approaching the door he pulled his scarf over his nose, undoing the many locks. Sliding the door open, to find the group nervously waiting. He stepped back and nodded for them to come in. All three of them nervously made their way inside. Taking in the gaudy gold decor, and peeling wallpaper. The tall man flinched and stepped in front of the kid when he saw Nya. Perched in the corner, shot gun in hand. The threat was clear.

“I hear you're looking for Hell-rider.” Kai closed the door, before leaning back on it boxing them in.

“Yes I’m looking for my father.” The kid piped up. Scanning him nervously.

“I’ll be damned, you're a Montgomery.” Nya snorted.

“Lloyd actually, and you are?”

“Nya, that's Kai.” She nodded her head in his direction.

“I was hoping I could get your help with looking for my father. You seem to already know what happened…” he played with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Gang activity has been up in the city, meaning we get reports on everything. You fathers disappearance is just the latest news.” Nya explained.

“We were looking for work, so I had Dareth put in a good word for us.” He smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

“You set this up to get paid.” The tall one scowled.

“We’re just trying to make a living Mr. uh…” 

“Zane Julian.”

“Mr. Julian I simply saw a business opportunity. We are not trying to swindle you, we plan to complete the job.”

“In my line of work breaking someone's leg so you can charge to fix them isn’t a business opportunity.” He glared across the room at Kai.

“You won’t get very far without us. I doubt you would last longer than an hour out there. We know what we're doing. We’ve been in the line of work for a long time.”

“Your criminals.” Zane glared. 

“And we’re damn good at it.”

“I doubt you’ve done a good thing in your life.” 

“Zane.” Lloyd warned.

“Ah, so you're the voice of reason. Well regardless this is Lloyd’s decision. Not yours.” Kai returned the glare, staring him down across the room. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” The women spoke up.

“You can’t.” Nya shrugged.

“But you don’t seem to have much of a choice.” Kai added. 

“Can you handle the job?” She asked, turning to him. 

Pulling out his pistol he smirked, spinning it around his finger. 

“Of course we’re professionals.” 

Spinning back around the pistol smacked him in the temple, he stumbled back. 

He heard Nya sigh. Regaining his balance, he rubbed his head.

“Look if we were bad at this we would be on our way that gallows by now. If you hire us to find your father we will find him.” His sister grabbed their attention, giving him time to recover.

“I’ll hire you...on one condition.” 

Lloyd was playing with the ends of his selves. 

Nya cocked an eyebrow, watching him curiously.

“You let me come with you. He’s my father, I can’t sit by and do nothing while he could be hurt.” Lloyd explained. 

“Then I’m coming with you.” Zane placed his hand in his shoulder.

“I’ll come as well.” The women smiled.

“Zane, Pixal...thank you.” 

Kai felt like he was witnessing something private. So he glanced over at his sister, who seemed to be watching the women closely. She was Cyrus Borg's daughter, he recognized her from the papers. She didn’t seem that much of a threat. He wondered if she had spotted something he didn’t, but she didn’t signal him of danger. So he waited quietly until the moment was over. 

“Where was your father last seen?” Kai interrupted.

Clearing his throat Lloyd turned to them again.

“At home in his office, but I searched there I found nothing.”

“Because you're not thinking like an outlaw.” He smirked.

“My father didn’t keep secrets.” He sounded a little hurt.

“Everybody has secret kids. I’m sure your father had more than enough to hide.” 

“We’ll start there.” Nya nodded, slinging the gun over her back. Not giving Lloyd a chance to argue. 

“Give us a few minutes, we’ll meet you out front.” Kai holsters his gun.

He would need to pack up. They had already stayed on this side of town for a week, it was time to move. Nya shuffled past him, and he moved from the doorway. Allowing the three of them to escape.

“Right.” Lloyd nodded and led his companion out. As he ducked under the door Zane cast another glare at him. 

“That could have gone better.” Nya sighed.

“Could have gone a lot worse.” 

“Shut up and get packed.” She rolled her eyes.

Kai felt himself smiling, maybe their luck was finally turning around.

-  
Lloyd could feel Zane’s irritation coming off in waves. Though he agreed for lloyds sake, that didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

“Lloyd.” He grabbed his shoulder once they were a ways away from the inn.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? These people…” worry painted his face.

“I don’t have much of a choice. No one else so much as blinked when he disappeared. If I don’t do this I’m damning him, and my family.”

Zane left out a low sigh, but didn’t argue further. Lloyd knew he would follow him into this even if it was risky.

He turned to watch the busy street. The last shift at the factory had just let out. People were milling about for the evening. The wind was picking up, though no one seemed bothered. Children played in the street and groups of nobles made their way down the street. Street lamps were being lit for the night, and workers rushed home to be in time for dinner.

One particular woman caught his attention. She was dressed in a fine green dress, her blonde hair pinned back in a neat bun. A small lace parasol, in her gloved hands. She was beautiful, and elegant. Like a princess in the storybooks. Walking down the street, she was followed by a group of armed men. Keeping a close eye on her, and those around her. Whoever she was she was important , she had to be with that much protection.

They locked eyes for a moment, and she flashed him a smile. Even from across the street, he found himself engrossed in her eyes.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the street, knocking the parasol out of her hand. It sailed across the street, without thinking he chased after it. Running after it until it sailed down into his hand. Suddenly embarrassed he slowed to a walk. Crossing the street, he handed it back to her.

“Thank you.” She giggled.

He blushed when her laced gloves brushed his hand.

“Wasn’t a problem.”

“Do you have a name?” She leaned closer.

“Lloyd Montgomery.” He felt his face growing hot.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Lloyd. I’m Harumi Jade.” 

He gaped at her. The Jade family were members of the city council. The group of nobles oversaw the whole city and in a way were like royalty. The Jade family was the most known family in the council, aside from his own.

“We should be going Miss Jade.” The guard behind her interrupted. 

“Right. Well I have a feeling we will meet again Mr. Montgomery.” She flashed him a quick smile before containing down the street. Guards not too far behind. 

Before rounding the corner she glanced back over at him. Smiling, she gave a small wave. He watched her until she disappeared from sight.

“Lloyd!” Pixal called from across the street waving him over. Shaking his head, he made his way back over to his friends.

He glanced over his shoulder as he made his way back. He hoped she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked it :)  
>  If there are any problems/plot holes I will go back and fix them later


	4. Sticks, Stones, and Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay only has one thing on his mind. Escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not as good but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

The ground was cold and rough. It was dark, and he could feel water droplets hitting his skin. He shivered, pulling his knees further into his chest. 

Looking around was difficult with his swollen eye. He couldn’t remember how it had happened. Jay didn’t even remember how he got here. One minute he had been in the desert, the next he was here. He had a few blurry memories of being moved here. 

Shifting slightly he found his arms were bound in front of him. He lifted his head to get a better look and was hit by a sharp pain. He groaned, and remained still. 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to roll over. In front of him he found a dark shape he assumed was Cole. He was laying on his back oddly still. He felt his chest tighten. 

“Cole.” He whispered. His voice horse, and dry.

Just how long had they been here. 

“Cole!” He was louder this time, but still no response. 

His panic evolved into dread. If he could force his body to move, he could check Cole’s pulse. But then what? How was he going to get him out of here? Could he do it alone?

Blinding light suddenly filled the room. Squeezing his eyes shut, he heard someone step inside. 

Forcing his good eye open he caught sight of a man. Dressed in all black, skull painted in his jacket. His face was covered by both a hat and bandana. The only feature he could make out was his sharp bronze eyes.   
Hunched over Cole the man seemed to study him. Checking his pulse and breathing, before standing up. He cast a glance over at him. Quickly Jay forced his eyes to shut, waiting for several moments. Silence followed, so he waited longer. His own heartbeat pounding in his ears, forcing himself to breath softly.

After what felt like hours, he peeled his eyes open. Only to meet the man's bronze ones. He felt himself jump, the pain in his head returning. The man stared down curiously at him as if studying him. Cocking his head to the side, he leaned in closer. 

“Are you death?” 

It was a stupid question, he knew that. Everything about this situation made him think he was meeting his end. He was shaking, ready to beg for mercy. 

The man thought for a moment before standing. 

“Not today.” His voice was cold and metallic. 

He left the room, leaving the light behind. 

Laying on the cold floor he took a moment to collect himself. Breathing deeply. He could do this, he could get out of here. He had to, it was unlikely he would survive a second encounter.

He took in the room again, only it wasn’t a room at all. They were in a cavern, surrounded by abandoned mining equipment. 

Beside him he heard Cole let out a pained groan. He attempted to touch his wounded head. Though his bindings prevented him from moving much. 

Pushing his feet against the floor, Jay scooted closer. 

“Cole.”

“Jay?” His voice was weak.

“Yeah it’s me.” He fought the urge to cry. There would be time for that later. 

“Where are we?” 

“I don’t know some kind of cave. I see some mining tools? Equipment something like that.” He tried to explain. 

“Alright…we have to get out of here. I don’t know what they want with us. My guess is it isn’t good.” Cole forced himself to sit up. 

Scanning the room his eyes locked on the oil lamp. He was already forming an escape plan.

“If we can break that, we can cut the bindings. Then we go from there.” 

Nodding, he pushed himself up. Ignoring the pain in his head, he scooted to the lamp. Positioning himself he picked up the lamp. The hot copper burned his palms as he threw it against the ground. 

Glass shattered and the room was blanketed in darkness again. Carefully he pressed his palm finding a shard. His hands stung as he forced them to pick up the glass. Cutting up as carefully as he could, he began working on the rope. 

He felt sweat collect on his brow. The sound of his own heartbeat echoing in his head. 

“I’m almost free.” He felt the bidding start to go slack as he sawed at them. 

A few agonizing swipes later he was free. 

“I’m out.” He crawled over to where he saw Cole’s form. 

Carefully he fumbled around until he found his hands. He set to work on the rope, making quick work of them with two free hands. 

“Thank you.” He rubbed his sore wrists. “You could have easily left me, but you didn’t. Thank you.” 

“The thought never crossed my mind.” It was the honest truth. 

He placed a shaky hand on top of Cole’s. Just as he had done at the house. He could have easily left Jay behind then, but he hadn’t.

“You said it yourself, we’re in this together.” 

He felt Cole squeeze his hand before standing. Using the wall as a guide he followed him through the cavern. 

“Stay quiet, and be careful.” He whispered. 

“Right.” He swallowed his fear. 

They made their way down a narrow corridor. He spotted a faint light at the end. Cole dropped into a crouch, and he followed. Creeping out they found themselves on a ledge above another cavern. Ducking behind a mine-cart they took in the scene below.

There was a small fire and several people seated around it. 

A tall woman, her skin was so white it was almost translucent. Her dark hair was shaved, tattoos littered her skin. Her skirt was hiked up in front supported by two garter belts. She was dressed in gaudy purples. Hunched over cleaning a shotgun.

Jay recognized her as the women who captured them. His head was still throbbing from the punch she had thrown. Cole on the other hand had taken a nasty blow to the head. So he was counting himself lucky. 

Next to her was a large bald man. Jay guessed he was at least six feet tall and half as wide. Covered in tattoos, with several guns strapped to his body. Jay shivered at the tough of fighting him. They would have to be careful about this. 

The final person in the room was the man from before. He leaned over the fire, staring intently at it. 

“What are we doing out here?” The women whined. 

She slumped against the man next to her dramatically.

“We are protecting the merchandise.” The big man huffed.

“It’s a dusty old box, it can be that important.” 

She kicked her feet like a child. 

“Why else would the Quiet One send three of their best generals to guard it then?” 

“Uh because we’re still in phase one of the plan. But my trigger finger is itching.” 

She sat up suddenly, pointing her gun at the man across the room. Though he seemed indifferent to the threat.

“You cannot rush perfection Violet.” 

“The longer I spend in caves and not spilling city folks guts the longer you have to hear me complain.” She spat.

Lowering the gun she slumped back down, returning to her childish tantrum.

“Killow is right we must wait until phase two to act. We cannot rush this.” A cold voice filled the room.

“I miss the days where I could kill someone without orders.” She ignored him, continuing to flail her legs.

“Just yesterday you took out that council snob. Was quite a massacre from what I hear.” Killow bellowed.

“Of course it was! I’m not allowed to kill anyone else’s until we raid the city. Who knows how long that will take. Bullshit phase’s” she kicked up a cloud of dirt.

“Patience. We are already halfway there. We have the pistols in custody. Before long this city will fall before us.” 

“Mr.E has faith, you really should follow his example violet.” 

Hissing she pulled a knife from her boot and jammed it in the ground. Standing she turned to the bigger man. Producing another knife. 

“If I were you I’d keep my trap shut. If not well, let’s say I’ve always looked good in red.” She laughed. 

Her face was inches from his, a knife between them. Yet Killow seemed unaffected, despite the looming threat. 

“Excuse me Mr.Killow sir?” A voice cut in.

Screaming Violet turned on her heel, launching the knife. It sailed past the runner, grazing his ear. Before lodging itself in the rock wall. 

“I have a message from the boss.” He blurted, frozen in fear. 

Jay felt Cole grab his arm pulling him toward another rock. He glanced around, if they could make it to the cave entrance on the other side.If they moved while they were distracted, then they would be home free. 

“Out with it.”

Crawling along the floor, they hid behind an abandoned tool barrel. 

“The plan is being delayed further, an opportunity presented itself. You are to keep the box safe and stand by.” 

He heard feet shuffling. Glancing over a Cole, they both held their breath.

Violet let out a glass shattering scream. Firing off two bullets. The first shot by barely missing the barrel they were crouched behind. The second collided with the runner. He let out a grunt, before his body hit the floor with a thump.

“Killow help me move this thing.” She kicked the body. Holstering her guns again. 

He heard Killow huff followed by feet shuffling away. Mr.E not far behind the others.

Cole nodded to him and they continued their escape. Within feet of the door, something caught his eye. Just in front of him was an old dusty box. It looked older than anything he had ever seen. Covered in strange patterns, a large lock sealing it closed.

“Jay!” Cole whispered from the door.

Ignoring him, he ran his hand over the dusty lid. Was this what they were protecting? If he could get this lock open, maybe they could put a stop to their plan.

“Jay!” 

Grabbing the box, he rushed over to the doorway. Even if it was just a hiccup in their plan, it would buy them sometime. Clutching it to his chest, he slipped out of the cave. 

Outside was bright, his eyes needed a moment to adjust. Looking around he found several horses tied in a shaded spot. Including Cole and his own horses. 

Quickly they rushed over, saddling up. Jay slipped the mystery box into his saddle bag. Climbing onto Wisp he heard voices from around the corner. 

Cole locked eyes with him for a moment. As if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. He settled for a nod then snapped the reins. Riding off into the desert, Jay right on his tail.

He could hear the shouts and screams behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, as a gunshot rang out.

At first he felt nothing, then a sharp pain in his shoulder. He hissed, white spots filled his vision. He could feel blood soaking through his shirt. He bit back tears, snapping the reins again. Stopping now would mean death, he had to push on. 

He heard Cole shout something he couldn’t make out. The world around him swayed, as his vision began to fade. 

Looking over the last thing he was was Cole’s face. He smiled, he was kinda cute. If this was the last thing he would ever see, he was glad it was him. After all there were far worse things. 

His eyes fluttered closed.

-

“Someday I’m gonna be a hero!” 

“Are yah now?” His father laughed.

Bending down he picked up his young son. Placing him on top of his workbench. He kicked his legs and smiled up at him. 

“You said that when evil shows up, good always rises up to stop it.” 

He picked up a wooden cowboy toy. Cradling it close to his chest. 

“So if I see evil I’m going to stop it no matter what. I’ll be brave just like you taught me pop.”

“I know yah will Jay. You're the bravest kid there ever was.” His father chuckled. 

“Regardless of what you grow up to be, I know you will always fight on.”

“Because Walkers never give up!” 

“Exactly son.” His father patted his head.  
-

This wasn’t his end.

It was his beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it :)  
> If you have any questions or anything let me know on my tumblr (Enbyjaywalker)


	5. Jade Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may be slow because I hurt my hand recently, but I will do my best!  
> (this chapter is also shorter due to my hand injury)

The trip back to the manor was tedious. From Zane and Kai arguing over just about anything. To the back roads they had to take so the law didn’t spot them. 

He let his thoughts drift back to Harumi and her deep emerald eyes. It was foolish to think he would see her again. She was prim and proper. Born into greatness, and he was the son of an outlaw. He would consider himself lucky if she so much as glanced his way again. Though the chances of that happening were just as slim. But for a moment he rather indulge in the fantasy. It was better than listening to the constant bickering behind him. 

They had been arguing about taking the back roads for the past several blocks. Beside him Pixal walked silently, Nya beside her. Both seemed just as annoyed as he was. Though Zane wasn’t normally like this, something about Kai seemed to rub him the wrong way. He hadn’t asked them to be friends, but reluctant allies would have been nice. If they didn’t find common ground soon he’d be better off going to find his father alone.

“If you two don’t stuff it, we might as well just arrest ourselves.” Nya spun around. 

Kai and Zane exchanged glares, before mumbling apologizes.

Turning the corner the manor came into view, a large stagecoach located outside. Lloyd stopped, his uncle was here. 

“Shit.” 

Turning around he faced the group behind him.

“My uncle is here. He can’t know we are looking for my father.”

“Wasn’t found of big brother?” Kai asked.

“No nothing like that. I know he’ll just be very against this.” He gestured to the group.

“So you're going to lie to him?” Zane frowned. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Just follow my lead, and you two don’t say anything.” 

He turned to both Kai and Nya. They nodded seeming to understand their jobs were on the line.

“Alright.” He took a deep breath.

He stepped through the elegant gates that encased the manor. Passing by his mothers flower garden, and up to the covered porch. Glancing around hoping to slip Into the house unnoticed. The farther he could get into the house, the more time he had to think. His uncle wouldn’t be fooled easily, and if he had brought Morro matters would be more complicated. His cousin was noisy and had a habit of making Lloyd's life harder.

Making his way Inside he heard voices from the sitting room. If they were quiet they could slip by. Directing the others, he manages to get everyone upstairs.

“Ok.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“The study is this way.”Pixal said taking the lead. Giving lloyd a moment to gather himself.

Pushing open the door, the siblings made their way inside. 

Kai nodded to his sister and they moved off into different directions. Nya scanning the book cases on the left side of the room. Kai examined the desk on the right. Lloyd watched silently from the doorway, suddenly nervous. What if they found something awful? Or worse what if he really had just left them behind? 

He felt Zanes hand on his shoulder. Trying to offer as much comfort as he could in this situation.

“Well would you look at this.” Nya flipped through a leather bound journal.

“What is it?” He tried to remain calm.

“Your father has been paying a mining company thousands for the past three years. I’m guessing Laughy’s mining company doesn’t ring any bells?”

Lloyd shook his head, though his father rarely talked business. He was sure he would remember a name like that.

“Seems like whoever it was had dirt on him. Whatever they had on your father, he didn’t want getting out.” She turned over a few lose pages.

“How do you know?”

“This letter here says as much. They match up perfectly with the amounts paid. Some things written here about knowing what happened back in his glory days. Saying that if he doesn’t pay they are going to tell of his treachery. Sometimes they threaten to finish what he started.” She handed him the letters.

“Where did you find them?” Pixal asked. 

“Hidden in a photo frame. Behind a wedding photo. Seems heavier than normal when I picked it up. Journal was right next to it.”

It was a simple hiding place, but one Lloyd would never think to look. Steading his shaking hands, he unfolded the letters. Each was dated for the first of the month, asking for large amounts of money. For three years he had been transferring money to these people. Without saying so much as a word about it to anyone.

“Why would he hide this?” Lloyd could hear his own voice trembling.

“I might have an idea.” Kai’s voice came from the other side of the room.

Standing over the desk he brought his fist down hard. A small compartment on the side opened. Several old letters sat inside. 

Kai gave them a quick glance over, handing them to Lloyd.

“No you read it.” 

Kai shrugged, unfolding the top letter again.

“Dear, Wu.  
When I was young I often thought ill of our father. He sought change, and I wanted things to remain the same. Maybe it was my rebellious ways, but I wanted to destroy everything. The relationships within our family, the city father founded. Hoping to see it all buried in rubble. I thought that because I had suffered, everyone else should suffer the same. Gathering the worst of people, thieves, pirates, and killers. I convinced them that the city needed to be destroyed, that only in chaos would we thrive. For years I achieved that goal time and time again. Yet it left me feeling empty, no matter how good the revenge felt. The aftermath left me hollow and void. I left the group, they swore vengeance but I paid no mind at the time. Though they were empty threats, I was wrong. 

I saw today that I have created a monster. They were responsible for the explosion in the factory sector. They took lives today, made the world a darker place. Though I was able to help locate the mastermind behind it, I cannot bring back those lost. These people, they will not stop until the city is a pile of rubble. Though I spent years of my life trying to disconnect from my past. I am the only one who can fix this. Should anything happen to me please look after my family.” He read.

“It’s dated seven years ago. It looks like he meant to send it to your uncle. Though he clearly never got around to it.” Nya snatched the letter

She handed it off to Zane, who examined it closely. He’s face scrunched up in concentration. His hand still planted firmly on Lloyds shoulder.

“I remember this explosion. It was a tragedy, many in the poorer sectors died. I was young, but I remember the clinic was swamped. My father said a group of outlaws was trying to take out a council member who was in the area. Though they failed many lives were lost that day.” He scanned the letter.

“Hell-rider worked with a number of outlaws. I’m sure he ran his fair share of schemes too, but I’ve never heard of an out law group like that.” Kai leaned against the desk. 

“The black mail, a strange group he felt responsible for. It’s possible they are the ones who took him. He did say they felt betrayed by him leaving.” Pixal suggested.

“How would that help them overthrow the city council?” 

“He’s the brother of a current council member, maybe he’s a hostage.” Nya added.

“If so then this must be a lead. Can you to get more information?” Zane asked turning to Nya.

She nodded, taking the letter. She scanned it over once more, Kai joined her. 

“Then Pixal and I will look into what happened seven years ago.” 

“Perhaps it would be best for you to rest.” He turned to Lloyd. 

“I-“ 

“You want to help, I know. But this has to be a lot to process. Take some time, when we know more we can act.” He smiled softly. 

Lloyd wanted to argue but he was right. He wouldn’t be any help if his head wasn’t clear.  
Nodding he turned to look at the siblings.

“If you find anything, come back here. I’ll think of something to tell my uncle.” 

“We’ll ask around, shouldn’t take more than a day or two.” Kai smirked confidently.

“We will let you know what we find then as well. Please take care of yourself Lloyd.” Pixal placed a hand in his cheek. 

He smiled softly at her, counting himself lucky for having a friend like her. 

“I’ll see you then.” 

He watched as all four of them slipped out of the study. Quietly making their way out of the house. 

Leaning in the doorway of his fathers office, he studied the portrait over the fireplace. 

There was so much about his father he still didn’t understand. No matter how he wrapped his head around it, he couldn’t understand. Why would he suffer in silence? 

“I thought I might find you here.” His uncle's voice floated in from the hallway. 

“How’s Ma?” His eyes still locked on the photo.

“She’s better but, heartbroken.” 

He scanned over his fathers smiling faces 

“Uncle is it true what they say about father?”

Wu let out a tired sigh he had heard too many times. 

“Your father is complicated. He made his fair share of mistakes. But he loved you Lloyd, he would never do anything to hurt you.” 

He wanted to believe that. Every part of him ached for that to be the truth. But he knew his father was keeping secrets, even if he had good intentions behind it. Putting himself in danger hurt him to, why hadn’t he seen that. 

He felt Wu’s hand in his shoulder. 

“Come join us down stairs for tea. Leave the sleuthing for the detectives.” 

He walked into the hall and waited for Lloyd to follow. Tearing his eyes from the photo, he trudged behind him.

Downstairs in the parlor his mother was knitting. Humming softly to herself, she seemed to be doing better. Across from her Morro had draped himself over the couch, watching the clouds through the window. 

“Hey ma.” He crouched in front of her. 

She smiled, before returning to her knitting. He brushed a thumb over her knuckles, trying to offer some comfort. 

“You're more popular then I remember.” Morro cut in.

“How so?” Lloyd didn’t bother to look over at him. 

“Don’t play dumb. You had several groupies over just a few minutes ago. Starting trouble no doubt. Like father, like son.” He huffed.

“They were my friends, coming to check on me. Not that it’s any of your business.” He glared back. Refusing to listen to his insults. 

“You're always up to something dear cousin.” He stood, striding over to Lloyd. “ I intend to find out what it is.” 

After a beat he turned and walked out of the parlor. Brushing past Wu, who was bringing in the tea tray.

“Why must he be so...difficult?” Lloyd sighed. 

They had been close when they were younger, practically inseparable. Yet now all Morro wanted was to pick fights. He harbored a jealousy towards him, that Lloyd couldn’t understand. Something happened to turn him cruel. Every time he asked about it he was met with vague answers. Another family secret, buried deep. 

“If you find the answer to that please let me know.” Setting down the tray, he pulled something from his jacket. 

“This just came for you. It must be important, it was hand delivered.” He handed it to Lloyd.

Taking the envelope, he turned it over. On the back was a deep green seal, a spider pressed into the wax. Curious he broke the seal, unfolding the letter. 

Lloyd,

This might seem strange as we just met, but I was hoping to see you again. I cannot describe it in words but I felt drawn to you. As silly as it seems I believe it means something. I write to you now, hoping there is a slim chance you felt the same. If by chance you do, please meet me at Blackwood Park tomorrow afternoon. 

Sincerely, Harumi Jade. 

He felt his heart beat pick up. This was almost unbelievable, She had taken interest in him. Turning over the letter he ran his fingers over the wax seal. Maybe he shouldn’t lose hope just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know I'm like the only person who likes Harumi, though I plan to make y'all hate her a lot more then you already do >:)


	6. Like the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Jay bond on the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare of bruiseshipping ;)

Cole had already been riding for a day, Jay slumped over in front of him. After being shot he had led Jay's horse to safety. Pulling the inventor off his horse, he rushed to patch the wound. He managed to stabilize him, and placed him on Rocky. Leading Wisp he headed towards the country, they would need to hide out for a bit. The country was safe at least for now. There would be a doctor there and Jay would pull through. He had to. 

Finding a shaded spot he slowed the horses to a stop. Dismounting he picked up Jay, carrying him to a cool shaded spot. Turning his back he began to set up camp, it would be dark soon.

He had just finished the fire when he heard Jay wake. He rushed over, kneeling behind him.

“Cole?” He attempted to sit up. 

He flinched and laid back down.

“Hey, I’m right here.” He smiled down at him.

“Man am I glad to see you, I thought I was a goner there.” He laughed dryly.

“Me too.” 

It was quiet only the cracklings of the fire filled the silence. The situation had been tense, and something neither of them wanted to dwell on.

“Where are we headed?” Jay asked looking around.

“Shintaro.” 

“The country? That’s so far from the city...” 

“The city is the first place they’ll look for us. The country will be safer at least for a bit.” He frowned.

“Right.” 

It was quiet again, standing Cole grabbed a nearby stick. He began to poke the fire. 

“Is there a reason you cringe at the mention of the country?” Jay asked, breaking the silence.

“I used to call it home.” He stared down into the flames.

“Did something happen?” 

“My father and I don’t get along like we used to.” He huffed. Frustrating by just the thought of his father. 

“Oh I see sorry for prying.” Jay coughed awkwardly. 

“It’s alright. I’d rather you hear if from me then him.” Leaving the fire he sat down beside jay. 

“What happened?” He shifted to get as comfortable as he could.

“I don’t know...when I was young things were so different.”

Staring into the bright flames he could almost see it. 

His mother was hanging sheets on the clothing line. Her dark hair blowing in the breeze, smiling brightly at him. Sitting in the laundry basket, he listened to his mother’s stories. Taking in every detail, memorizing every word. His father ducking in front of one of the sheets. Scooping up his son in his arms, holding him close. His mother joined them in a spine crushing hug. 

A hint of a smile played in his face.

“My fathers family has been working in the mines for generations. As for my mother, well she never talked about her family much. We didn’t have much but we were happy. Until she got sick.” The smile fell from his face.

It had been an evening like any other. His mother preparing dinner, with Cole at her side. Helping in anyway he could. She had just finished chopping vegetables when she collapsed. Falling to the floor in a coughing fit. He had rushed to find his father. Dragging him in from the yard, tears in his eyes. The doctor had been called, and he was sent to bed.

After that she rarely got out of bed, spending her days staring out the window. Though she still told him stories. Until a coughing fit interrupted them. She spent many nights laying with him. Holding close, making him promise to take care of his father. He had been too young to understand that she was dying. He woke every morning hoping things were back to normal. Until one morning he woke up and she was gone. 

“My mother died when I was seven. Leaving my father to raise me. After she died he changed...” 

He was a completely different person after that. As if he has wiped his wife from his memory. Her things disappeared overnight, pictures and portraits packed away. Anytime he brought her up his father swiftly changed the subject. 

Lou hadn’t even cried at her funeral. 

“After that he started going out. Working extra shifts at the mines. He was never home and I was alone.”

With his father hardly home, he spent his days alone. Eventually finding where his mothers things had been hidden.

“When I was around 14 I went to clean the attic. My father had insisted I do it, and I couldn’t understand why. When I got up there I found my mother's old stuff. Old clothes, pictures, and every letter she’d ever written to him.”

He had spent a week in the attic reading the piles of letters his mother had written. All while keeping it a secret from his father.

“I learned she used to be a bounty hunter. She was part of the team that stopped the attack in the city all those decades ago.” He closed his eyes for a moment. Imagining his mothers sweet smile, his heart ached.

“Wow.” Jay cooed.

Looking over Cole found him watching closely, hanging on to his every word. 

“So I decided that’s what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to follow in her footsteps, but my father had other plans.” Cole continued, though his eyes had wandered to Jay. 

His father had planned for him to take a job in the mines. Supporting himself and building a life in the countryside. He wouldn’t have his son follow any other path.

“I started taking small jobs around 17, I told my father I was working in the mines. For two years a snuck around him. Eventually he found out, he was furious. We fought, but I couldn’t take it anymore. So I left...”

They spent what felt like hours yelling about nothing. His father desperately tried to keep his son close. Cole slipped farther away. Years of things left unspoken couldn’t be fixed in a matter of minutes.

He had stormed off, gathering his things and left. No note, no explanation. 

“And now you have to see him again.” Jay finished his sentence.

“Yeah.” Staring down at the ground he dug his toes in the dirt. 

“Maybe you can work things out.” He suggested.

“I think it’s too late for that.” Cole snorted. 

“The first step to any invention is wanting to fix a problem. Maybe this problem you have can be fixed, you just need the right blueprints.” He smiled.

“Maybe your right.” He returned the smile. Feeling hope again for the first time in days.

Standing he made his way to his saddle bag. Digging out a fresh set of bandages.”

“We should change your bandages.” 

Suddenly embarrassing with how open he had been with a relative stranger. He rushed to charge the subject, not wanting to dwell on the past any longer.

Kneeling beside Jay, he helped him sit up. Removing the soiled bandage, unwrapping them slowly. 

“You know I can’t stop thinking about what you said back in the cave.” He flinched as Cole dressed his wound.

“What did I say?” 

“You said I could have left you there. Saved myself and left you behind...” he looked down at his hands.

“I wasn’t the most friendly when we first met. If I had been in your position, I would have left me.” He looked at him. 

“You were an ass at first.” Jay joked.

“That’s an understatement.” He chuckled. 

Leaning closer he examined the wound. Jay was wringing his hands nervously. Debating on whether or not to fill the silence.

“I told you before why I became a bounty hunter but not the whole story…” He trailed off.

He bit his lip, before continuing. 

“I grew up in a junkyard.”  
Cole's attention shifted back up to his face.

“Things weren’t always easy. Loan sharks came and went. My parents tried to play it off, but I know they were suffering.” He played with the cuff of his pant leg.

“I was never good at much, besides inventing. So I picked up bounty’s here and there. When Borg hired me it thought it would be enough but...something about this job makes me feel like I’m doing something important. Like I’m really leaving my mark on the world.” He sighed.

“I’d say you're doing a good job at that already.” Cole laughed.

“How so?”

“I’ve only known you for a couple days, and you’ve managed to make quite an impression.” 

Jay let out a low laugh. Turning his attention back to the wound, he glanced over his exposed back. Freckles littered his sandy skin, from the base of his neck to the bend of his spine. 

“Is something wrong?” Jay interrupted his thoughts. 

“Ah no I was just thinking you remind me of a night sky.” He reached down for the fresh bandages. Refocusing on the task at hand.

Jay cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You feel small and insignificant. But you don’t know how much you inspire others.” His eyes traced shapes in the freckles on his skin. Creating constellations and galaxies.

“Anyone who has seen the stars in the sky stops looking at their feet. They look to the stars for hope and inspiration.” He finished with the bandages. 

Looking up he found Jay staring at him. Mouth a gap, Cole felt his face get hot.

“What I mean is you have more of an impact on other than you think.” He added quickly. 

Jay flashed him a bright smile. His eyes shining in the starlight. 

“Thanks.”

-

Jay had been asleep when they set out, no doubt he still needed rest. Cole had carried him to the horses. By dawn everything was packed, ready for the trek ahead. Mounting behind the sleeping inventor, he snapped the reigns setting out.

Jay had worked up several hours into the trip, and hadn’t been quiet since.

“Hey Cole?” he leaned back to look at his face.

“If you make another corn pun, I’m pushing you off the horse.” He huffed.

“Hey!” He shouted. His face screwed up in annoyance. Sitting forward he turned his eyes back to the road.

They had been riding past lush plains since noon. Swaying fields of wheat, twisting grape vines. All of it made Cole feel at home, despite the looming dead he had felt since this morning.

“I was gonna ask what your plan is from here. There is a plan right?”

“We lay low for a while. Get you fixed up. Look into these people if you want. Not that it matters much now.” He explained.

“You don’t want to stop them?” 

“I’m not in the habit of tracking down people who want to kill me.” 

“From what we heard it looks like they are planning something big. People could get hurt.” Jay frowned.

“Then we tell someone who can stop them.” He shrugged. 

Jay was quiet, taking in the countryside. Watching the field workers as they rode past. Deep in thought as he chewed his lip. 

“Yah know, you are a pretty good hero. You're cute enough to pull it off. Too bad you don’t want to take a little risk...” he sighed.

Cole had to tighten his grip on the reigns to keep from falling off the saddle. 

“What?” He blurted.

“I’m saying you could be a hero. We go after these assholes, stop their plans. Make them wish they never kidnapped us. Save a few people in the process. It’s better than doing nothing.” He leaned back to look up at him again. 

“I understood that part.” 

“Oh. I think you’d make a cute hero is all.” He attempted to shrug with his wounded shoulder. 

Cole hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. He forced his eyes back on the path ahead. 

“So? Are we going to stop them or what?” 

“I’ll consider it.” 

Jay huffed but didn’t argue anymore. 

They turned a corner, Shintaro within eyesight. Riding through town, he took in the familiar sights. The old white church in the street corner. He wondered if his father’s choir group still met there. They passed a general store, he remembered spending a number of days there. Buying cheap candies on long summer days. Though his nostalgia was short lived. Replaced by anxiety when his fathers house came into view. 

The once vibrant yellow house looked dull and lifeless now. Paint chipped, dirt hugging the walls. The only sign of life was the lantern hanging from the porch. 

Dusk had just passed when he dismounted Rocky. Glancing over at Jay, who gave him an encouraging two handed thumbs up. Cringing from the pain in his shoulder as he did so. Sighing Cole gathered himself. 

The walk up to the door seemed to last decades. Each step he took, he thought of a new way this could go wrong. His father disowned him, slamming the door in his face. Maybe he had a new family now, a better son. 

When he reached the door he lifted his hand to knock. His hand froze midair, he hadn’t seen his father in 4 years. Maybe he should have risked their chances in the city. 

He supposed that if things here got bad, he could leave again. Jay wasn’t bad company, he could come along. Playing the hero suddenly didn’t seem half bad. 

Sighing, he knocked. He couldn’t run forever. After a few painful moments the door creaked open. 

“Hey dad...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be out in a few days!  
> let me know what you thought! :)


	7. Search and Rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle a bit at writing zane, so some of his lines are a bit cringe   
> forgive me

Nya had to speed up to keep up with her brother. Kai had been in a rush since they left Lloyds, though she could guess why.

“Kai.” she grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to slow down.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He pulled his arm away.

“Don’t you think he deserves to know?” 

“Sure and how would that go? Hey kid, I know you're distressed from your fathers disappearance. But hey! Did you know your father had a literal cult following, that's still active today?” he hissed.

He rounded the corner, she chased after him.

“That would have been better than saying nothing.”

“Ok suppose I said all that, and he somehow didn’t pass out after. He would want to know more, but we don't have that kind of information.” he looked over his shoulder at her.

She glared daggers at him, arguing further would achieve nothing. He was too stubborn to budge, so she would drop the topic for now. Though she wasn’t happy about it, she made that much clear. 

“Where are we going?’

“Ronin’s” He mumbled.

“Why?” 

“Because I say.” He started walking faster again. 

She felt the irritation rise in her chest, she hated when he got like this. He would play the older brother card. Claiming his word was final, then changed the subject. Over the years she learned how to get around his moods. 

Pushing open the door to Stiixs she heard the familiar bell ring. Weaving through the shelves Kai refused to meet her glare. The man at the counter nodded at them, Kai pushed past.

“Do you really think Ronin is going to tell us anything?” She asked.

“Of course not. We don’t have enough money to make him talk.”

“Then why are we here?” she huffed frustrated.

“I need a key. The bastard has a copy of every key in the city. We get that, then we head to the Library of Domu. We’ll find what we’re looking for there.” he explained.

Nya wanted to punch him. Why couldn’t he have started with that? She resisted the urge to slug him, following him into the bar.

It was rather barren inside today. Only a few patrons milled about, she guessed they were too drunk to find their way out.

“Ronin.” Kai strolled up to the bar. Forcing a grin he leaned on the counter.

“Back so soon hot head. I thought you had a big job to attend to.” he turned away from the liquor bottles behind him.

“I’m on the job at the moment. But I need a key to Domu.” 

“I taught both of you to pick locks. Hell Nya’s better then me, yet you want a key?” he tilted his head.

“We're trying to keep a low profile.” She explained stepping up to the bar.

Shrugging he ducked behind the counter. Pulling put a large box, he set it on the counter with a thunk. Flipping open the lid, it was filled with keys of all shapes and sizes. Each labeled with a small tag. After several minutes of digging, he pulled the library key free.

Kai reached forward to grab it, but Ronin pulled it away. Sighing, her brother reached for his wallet.

“For the first time in my life I’m not asking for money.” 

Both siblings stopped and stared at him, mortified.

“Don’t look at me like that! You’re already giving me a cut from this job.” He shook his head, placing the key in front of them.

“Maybe I’ve gone soft... but uh I particularly like you brats. So I'm giving you a warning, but only one. The Time Twins are in town, and they're looking for you...Be careful.” he turned away, returning to his previous task.

Kai glanced over at her. Though he looked calm she could sense his anger. 

“We get this done, we get out of the city.”

“Sounds like a plan.” she nodded.

Grabbing the key, he tucked it away in his pocket.

“Well then let’s get to it.” 

-

The library was located in the upper class district, the outside decorated in grand colors and patterns. Inside it housed all of Ninjagos history, from the good to the bad. Using the key they were able to slip in the back unnoticed. 

“There is so much here...where do we even start.” Nya scanned the dusty shelves. 

“It's organized by family name.” Kai moved to one of the shelves in the back. 

“You’ve been here before.” Her heart sank.

“I thought there would be something here about mom and dad...I didn't find anything.” He ran his finger across the spines on several books.

She wanted to say something to him. Only there wasn’t anything she could say that they hadn’t been saying for years. Their parents were gone, answers to any questions they had died with them. 

Walking up to the bookshelf, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He flashed her a quick grin, before returning to his search. 

“This might be something.” He pulled a large book from the shelf. Quickly flipping through the pages.

“In his glory day’s Hell-Rider was best known for the dangerous group that followed him. He preached chaos and destruction, and they created it. The gang was most famously known for their attack on the city over ten years ago. They attempted to overthrow the council, and seat Garmadon as ruler of the city. After they were stopped by a group of heroes and bounty hunters. They seemed to disappear, changing leaders and names over the years. Though it is believed that they are still active, looking for revenge.” he read.

“We already know they are still active. That council member that died recently, Ronin let it slip that it was them. For whatever reason they are making a comeback.” she leaned against the bookcase.

“This group has something to do with Garmadons disappearance. They have the means, and a motive.”

“Can you connect them to the blackmailer?” she asked.

“I’m getting to that.” he returned to flipping through the book.

“If they are connected that means we have to tell Lloyd the truth.” she looked over at him.

“I know it's just...I feel bad for the kid.” He sighed, before returning to the book.

She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself a moment of peace. Taking in the smell of old books, the only sound was the turning of pages. Taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes to find her brother frowning.

“What?” she asked, pushing off the bookcase.

“This mining company doesn't exist anymore, it was shut down years ago. The last owner died over a decade ago. There's nothing to work with here.” he huffed frustrated.

“Unless they're not connected?” she shrugged.

“Then it’s a dead end.” 

“Maybe. We’ll just have to keep looking.” she glanced out at the rows of books. 

“I hoped this job would be a little more exciting.” he groaned.

“Stop complaining, start reading.” Turing she pulled a book off the shelf.

It was going to be a long few days. 

-

Pixel found herself wringing her hands nervously. She and Zane silently made their way down the street. An uncomfortable tension hanging over them.  
“Is everything alright?” she asked. Hoping to clear the air between them.

“I’m not sure. I know we have to find Garmadon, I understand that Lloyds is desperate...but all of the lying and sneaking around.” He sighed.

“I know you only want what is best for him.” 

“Not only that but I know how much he idolizes his father. Too many things can break his heart in this situation.” he ran his hand through his hair.

“If that comes to pass, you will be there to help him through it.” she placed a hand on his elbow. Attempting to comfort him,

“You also seem eager to throw yourself in danger.”

“I can take care of myself.” she pulled her hand away.

“I’m well aware, but if something were to happen to you.” he looked away.

“Zane I do not plan on taking risks like that. I simply wish to help Lloyd, and if that means working with outlaws. Then fine.”

“They are killers and thieves.” he argued.

“Perhaps you should give them a chance. People are more than right and wrong.” She pushed open the door to her fathers building.

“I will try, but in return I’m asking you to be more careful.” 

“Of course.” she smiled.

He worried because he cared, wanting to keep them safe. Some Things he wouldn’t be able to shelter them from forever. Lloyd would have to confront his fathers past eventually, and she could not stay in the city forever. Getting hurt was a part of life, not that knowing it made it any easier. 

Entering the Borg warehouse, they found a number of people rushing around and others working on machines. All consumed by their work, too busy to notice their visitors. Cyrus was in the back counter, looking over blueprints. They made their way over, weaving through busy workers as they went. 

“Pixal welcome back! Hello to you as well Zane.” He greeted them, pushing up his glasses.

“We were hoping to talk with you about something papa.” she glanced around, wondering if this was a conversation better had in private.

“Ah yes of course. Come, we’ll talk in my office.” Turning in his wheelchair, he headed in the direction of his office.

“Do tell me, is Lloyd alright?” he looked back at his daughter.

“He is rather distraught. His father was very important to him.” she frowned.

“We hope to spend more time with him, to help him through this troubling time.” Zane added, pulling open the office door.

“Of course. You three have always been close. I dare say he needs you now more than ever.” Cyrus nodded.

Once inside he gestured to them to sit down in the chairs across from his desk. Once they were all comfortable, Pixal leaned forward.

“I was hoping to ask you about the factory district tragedy seven years ago.”

“Ah yes that was a dark day…” He paused, locking eyes with his daughter.“You're looking for him aren’t you?”

Zane pulled at his collar nervously, searching for an excuse or maybe a change of subject.

“This city has never been kind to the Montgomary family. They are out of options, and I will not sit by and let Lloyd face this alone.” Pixal explained.

“Of course not, you are my daughter. Helping others in your blood.” he smiled at her lovingly.

She smiled back proundly, next to her Zane relaxed.

“I have worked with the Montgomery family for years, I know how this city treats them. I also know of the dark secrets they keep. All I ask is that you be careful.”

“Of course papa. As heiress I cannot put my life on the line like that.” She nodded.

“That has nothing to do with this. You are my child Pixal, your safety comes before all things.” he shook his head. Turning he picked up an old newspaper, sliding it across the desk.

Learning forward Zane scanned the cover story.

“Seven years ago a council member was visiting the factory district. A gang got wind of this, and planned an attack. Since the city's founding the group has attempted to disband them. Using whatever means necessary.” he explained.

Zane handed her the paper she took in the cover photo. The rubble of the destruction that the explosion had caused. Many had become mourners that day.

“Half of the district blew, taking a large portion of the poor housing district with it. Many people died, even more injured. The leader of the group was hunted down. His name was Samukai I believe. After his sentence, the gang seemed to fade away. Garmadon was a large reason they found the culprit. He was determined to find the guilty party.” Cyrus continued.

“We think they might be connected to his disappearance.” Zane added.

“Well you are both more than welcome to look over the records I have on the incident.” He started for the door, then paused. “If you run into anything out there or find something you cannot handle alone. Please come to me, I will do anything I can to help.”

“Thank you Papa.” Pixel smiled. She waited until he was out the door before turning to zane.

“Your father’s records could reveal the old safehouses. Which in turn could lead to a clue.” he suggested.

“There might also be records of older members. There may be leads there as well.” She nodded.

Standing, she brushed her skirt, before extending her hand to Zane helping him to his feet.

“Shall we?” 

“After you.” He opened the door for her.

Scanning the dusty record room, she bit back a groan. Inside was a disorganized mess, this was going to take longer then she thought. She recalled at one point she had asked Jay to clean up in here. Though he had not been in the warehouse in a few days, she hoped he was alright.

“Well let's get to work.” rolling up her sleeves she picked up the nearest file. Zane set to work right beside her.

-

Two days seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye. With little progress made, Pixal had found very few useful documents. Let alone anything important enough to be a clue. Despite the lack of clues her eyes still burned from the days of endless reading. She kept her head down as she made her way to the manor. Trying to stay positive, as she joined the rest of the group in front of the gates. Flashing a smile as she joined them. 

“I’m guessing you came up empty handed as well?” Kai asked.

“Unfortunately.” she sighed.

“If you're looking for Lloyd he isn’t here.” A voice interrupted.

The group turned to find a man leaning against the side of the gate. His dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, revealing his piercing green eyes. He was smirking at them, as if he had just outsmarted them.

“Morro.” she could hear the distaste in Zane’s voice.

Pushing off the wall he strided over. “ He didn’t tell you? He got a fancy letter. Sounded like a meeting, he probably didn't want you around to making him look stupid.” 

“Where is he?” Pixal narrowed her eyes at him.

“Blackwood Park. He left a couple hours ago.” 

“Did he say who he was meeting?” Zane asked.

“Why would I care enough to ask?” Morro shrugged and turned on his heels. He stopped at the entrance of the manor. He glanced over his shoulder at them, glaring.

“Daddy Dearest had a lot of enemies. You really should keep a better eye on him. Otherwise he’s gonna end up tangled in someone's web.” Laughing he disappeared into the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morro's outlaw name would be Ghost Rider
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)  
> Let me know what you thought!


	8. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd meets with Harumi. Morro makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not good but what yah gonna do lol

Lloyd arrived at the park early, shaking with nerves. He played with the cuff of his sleeve, trying to distract himself. Part of him still didn’t believe that she had asked to see him again. Somehow against the odds she had taken interest in him. She felt a connection with him. 

“Lloyd?” 

Looking up his eyes locked in her. She was dressed down compared to yesterday. Wearing a simple white blouse, and green skirt. Smiling at him, with her hands folded elegantly in front of her.

“Ms. Jade, you look lovely today.” He blurted. He felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Thank you, but you don’t need to be so formal. Please call me Rumi.” She giggled.

“Of course...Rumi.” 

“I’m glad you're here, I wasn’t sure you would come.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He offered her an arm. Hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable. 

“My family can be pretty intimidating. Most people are too afraid to approach me.” She took his arm, linking it with her own.

“I didn’t find you intimidating, I thought you were...charming. So I took a chance.” He looked away. 

They began their stroll through the park. Not many people were about, it was rather barren despite the time of day.

“Thank you. I’d say you're rather charming yourself. I don’t know what it was but when we locked eyes. I felt something...though I can’t really describe what.” A hint of a blush spread across her cheeks. 

“I know what you mean...I felt it too.” 

“You did?” She looked up at him eager. 

He nodded, too embarrassed to meet her gaze. 

“Perhaps then, we should get to know each other?” She suggested. 

“I would love to know more about you.” Lloyd wanted to slap himself. He sounded so stupid, but couldn’t seem to control his own words.

“There isn’t much to tell. I’m the only daughter of the Jade family. My father is a strict businessman, and my mother a talented seamstress. My family is part of the city council, I’m sure you know about us.” She mused. 

“Sure I know about your family but I want to know about you...Rumi.” The nickname caused him to blush once more.

“Well I was born in the spring. I enjoy reading in my spare time, usually about history.” She smiled. 

When she smiled it was like all the warm and light of the sun. Bright and beautiful. He was completely captivated. 

“What about you? Care to share.” She played with the hem of her shirt shyly.

“My family owns a lumber company. Though I’m sure that’s not what you know me from...” he laughed nervously. 

“No one picks their family. I should know, I’ve had two.” She placed a hand on his arm in support. 

“Two?” He asked, eyes locked on her hand. 

“I was adopted, but that’s not the point. Your family doesn’t define you. I want to know you, regardless of who fathered you.” She patted his arm, before pulling her hand away. 

Any doubt he had seemed to vanish. All his life he had been compared to his father, held to impossible standards or outcasted by those around him. It the short time he had know her, she had completely baffled him. Treating him kindly, and as a individual. She was so natural, so different from others in the city. She didn’t seem to care about where he came from. It was a refreshing change of pace

“I also enjoy reading, I spent a lot of time in the family library as a child. Stories of adventure always fascinated me. I always wanted to be like the hero’s in the books.” He gazed out over the park. 

“Oh a hero type are you.” She joked.

“I don’t fancy myself a hero…Just want to help others like they do. To do good regardless of what the world thinks of me.” 

“If you put your mind to it, I’m sure you could be just the hero this city needs.” 

A comfortable silence settled over them as they took in the rose garden at the park's edge. The sun was just high enough to park over the city. Harumi was glowing in the sun. Her hair was as gold as the sun's rays, eyes sparkling like gemstones. He committed the moment to memory, hoping to keep it close despite what the future may hold.

“I’m sorry to call you out so suddenly. I desperately wanted to see you. But my parents are very strict. They would never allow me to meet you, at least not without several guards.” She sighed, turning to him.

“Getting to see you was worth it.” 

“I agree.” She tightened her grip on his arm.

“Would you like to go somewhere with me?” She gazed up at him.

“Where?” He might have followed her anywhere at this point. 

“You’ll see.” She headed off towards the upper district. Dragging him along with her.

After a few minutes she stopped them in front of an alley. Letting go of his arm she turned the corner to pick something up. She reemerged with a rather full bag. 

“I usually come out here when I sneak out. I like to offer things to those in need.” She opened the bag to reveal a collection of items. 

Fresh blankets, clean clothes, and baked bread. 

“I used to live out here, I know how hard it can be. The city can be cruel, so I do what I can to help.” She gestured for him to follow her down the alley. 

Though a bit hesitant he followed, following her through twisting back alleys. Until they amend in a large clearing, full of makeshift homes. Crates and tents littered the tiny space, filled with people of all different kinds. Elderly basking in the afternoon sun, and children playing in the cramped space.

“My parents died when I was young. I spent a number of months here, before I was lucky enough to be adopted. Though I couldn’t seem to forget the people here, so I visit often.” She explained, waving over to a group of children.

“Rumi is here!” One of them called.

Seconds later a small group of children crowded around her, hoping to get a peek at what she had brought them.

“No need to push, I brought enough bread for everyone.” She giggled, handing each little pair of hands a loaf.

“My parents have more than enough, so I give back what I can carry. I don’t think they would approve.” She turned to him.

She placed several blankets in his arms, smiling she lightly pushed him towards the city of tents.

“Go on. Not everyone finds you threatening you know.” She winked, before turning back to the crowd.

They spent the next hour passing out supplies and bread to the residence. The whole time Lloyd couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He watched as Harumi played with the group of children, promising them she would return soon. In a matter of hours he had fallen head over heels for her. 

“I suppose I should walk you home before someone notices you're gone.” He offered her his arm again.

“You're probably right.” She sighed, taking his arm. “Though I do hope to see you again. Perhaps we can meet tomorrow? Same time and place.”

“I’d like that.” 

After a few minutes she stopped him, pulling away.

“I can walk alone the rest of the way. If my family's guards see you will both be in trouble. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.” She smiled.

Leaning up she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Then turned on her heel laughing.

He watched her walk away, and disappear behind the gates of a large manor. Completely star struck.

-

The next morning he was more than prepared for the meet up. Spending most of their time in the garden, talking about nothing in particular.

“Lloyd can I ask you something?” Harumi asked from beside him. They had stopped to sit on a nearby bench.

“Anything.” And he meant it.

“You father, is it true what they say about him?”

“He had a... troubled past, but he has changed for the better. He’s a good man…” he glanced up at the sky. 

He wondered how the others were doing, had they found anything about his father? Perhaps a clue. If not more secrets his father had planned to bury with him.

“He went missing recently, and I have no idea where he is.” his smile fell.

“That's awful.” She shifted closer to comfort him.

“I’m doing everything I can to find him but...what if I can’t.”

“You will, in the short time I have known you. You have been nothing but dedicated. Your father will turn up and I will do everything I can to help.” She took his hands in her own. Pulling his attention to her.

“You would do that for me?” He asked, turning to her.

“Of course, I care for you Lloyd.” She blushed.

Smiling up at him, their hands intertwined.

“I-“ he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He snapped his head around in an attempt to spot it.

“Lloyd, is everything ok?” Harumi cupped his cheek with her free hand. Turning his face back to her.

“Yes, I just..I thought I saw something.” He laughed nervously.

“I’ve been thinking…” 

He swore he saw it again, but with Harumi’s hand was holding him in place.

“You and I should-“ she stopped. Staring just above him face frozen in fear.

He felt something cold press into his back, panic rose in his chest.

“Don’t move.” The voice came from behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye he was a second man, crouched in the bushes holding a rifle. Then another, they were surrounded.

“If it’s money you want, then I’m sure we can come to a more civil agreement.” He could hear his own voice shaking.

“You father said the same thing.” The voice spat.

Everything stopped. Any sense he had abandoned him. Replaced by fear. These people had been strong enough to stop his father. They would squish him like a bug.

“Who are you?” 

“It doesn’t matter, you’ll be dead before I can explain.” He heard the gun cock.

Squeezing Harumi’s hand he prayed his death would be quick.

“Hey Asshole!” Kai’s voice rang out.

He was standing a few feet away, bandana pulled over his face. His pistol drawn. 

Behind him, the assailant hesitated a second too long. Kai pulled the trigger, diving forward he attempted to shelled Harumi. The bullet collided with the man’s temple, he crumpled to the ground. Blood soaking the soil below him.

The man in the bushes scrambled to take a shot, but was interrupted. With a swift kick Nya sent him rolling, throwing the gun over her back. The man hurried to his feet and charged her. Hooking her in the jaw, she recovered quickly. Returning the blow. 

There was another shot, Kai ran past him.

“I’m adding this to your tab Montgomery.” He called before firing off another shot.

Pulling Harumi close he attempted to lead her to somewhere with more cover. She was shaking, pressed against his chest. 

Across from them, Kai gave the all clear. Nya finished the grunt in front of her, wiping the blood from her lip. 

They both rushed to join him.

“We have to get out of here, more are probably on their way.” Nya ushered them both towards exit.

“Your friend will have to come too, it's not safe.” Kai explained, as he scanned around them.

“We’re would we go?” He breathed, trying not to panic. 

Kai and Nya exchanged a look.

“We know a guy.”

-

Morro tapped his fingers against his arm impacintly. He had been waiting at the docks for over an hour. Yet this mysterious client had yet to appear. Forcing him to wait, in a damp alleyway. He was going to smell like fish for weeks. 

“Are you the Ghost writer?” Asked a voice.

Turning he found a tall man, dressed in all black. Only his eyes were visible.

“Depends on who’s asking.” His hand hovered over his pistol.

“I’m looking for information, word is you deal in information.” He seemed indifferent. Moving closer despite the threat.

“I sell information, nothing in life is free.” Morro smirked.

“I have an offer for you.” He offered a thick letter. “The Quiet One needs information. On your family to be specific.”

Morro stanched the envelope, inside was a stack of cash. 

“They are offering that and more, if you agree to be an ally.”

“You want information on my Family? You want me to betray them.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“It wouldn’t be the first time. My sources say you have been black mailing your own uncle to fund your outlaw fantasy.” His voice was monotone.

“Is that so, and how would you trace it back to me?” Morro asked, flipping through the bills.

“I compared the handwriting on the ransom note, to an official letter. They match.”

“Well aren’t you quite the detective. I’m in.” Morro snorted, pocketing the money. 

“Go here. The Quiet One will give you orders directly.” He handed him another slip of paper.

Taking the paper he offered his hand. The man took in shaking it firmly.

“I look forward to working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Lloyd as Ace/Aro so I did a speed run of their relationship here. I had no clue how to write it oof.


	9. It's a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole confronts his father. Jay uncovers a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me dropping this at midnight lol

Cole remained frozen in the doorway as if time had stopped. His father stood before him, just as baffled. He looked so much older then he had remembered. His hair graying, wrinkles forming under his eyes. A cane clenched in his left hand, it all felt so surreal. Had he truly been gone that long? 

“Cole is...is that you?” Lou stepped forward as if he did not believe his own eyes.

“It's me.” his voice was thick with emotion. He almost didn't recognize it as his own.

Stepping forward his father moved to cup his cheek. Pausing several inches away hesitant. 

Cole rushed forward pulling his father into a bone crushing hug. In that moment nothing scared him anymore. He wasn’t thinking about how he had just barely escaped here with his life. Or the crushing loneliness he had felt since he had left home. All he felt was his fathers arms wrapped firmly around him. He was home.

After several moments he pulled away. If he could have stayed like that forever, he would have in a heartbeat.

“What-” his father started.

“It's a long story and I promise I’ll tell you everything. But first my friend, he’s hurt.” he gestured to Jay.

He gave an awkward wave from atop Rocky. He looked like hell, they both did.

“Yes of course, I’ll fetch Marvin. Bring him inside.” He eyed both of them, before turning to get the town doctor.

Cole returned to Jay, helping him off the horse. 

“Sorry about that…” 

“Don't apologize. If I hadn’t seen my dad in that long I’d do the same.” he laughed softly.

-

The doctor came and went. Jay’s wound had been only a graze, he would survive. He only needed a few days of rest, and someone to keep an eye on him. 

It was late now, the moon shown through the curtained window. The only noise in the house was the ticking of the clock, and Jay’s soft snores. 

Not much had changed on the inside, other than the dust collecting. It was comforting to know that somethings had stayed the same over the years.

“Cole, will you join me?” his father appeared in the doorway. He gestured to the small kitchen next door.

Nodding he followed him inside, sitting down at the rickety wood table. His father across from him, arms folded on the table. It was quiet again. Neither of them met each other's gaze.

“I was wrong, and I’m sorry.” Lou spoke quietly. 

“What?” he stared across the table at him.

“Cole you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never should have let you leave. I should have trusted you. There were a lot of things I should have done differently... That I would do differently. But I can’t change the past.” he placed his hand over his son’s.

“Dad…”

“I know I wasn’t there for you when your mother died...I should have been. But I want to be there for you now, I want to make things better. If that’s something you want.” Lou smiled at his son. The wrinkles around his smile were more visible than ever.

“Of course I do. I know I was...difficult in the past. I could have been a better son. Wrote you a letter or two. I missed you so much...I’m sorry I was so stubborn.” He met his fathers gaze. Tears in his eyes.

Maybe he hadn’t been the best son. His father was in no way the best parent, but he wanted to be better. They both did. 

“I love you Cole.” His father stood. Pressing a kiss into his son’s hair.

“I love you too.” he embraced his father.

Years of things left unsaid, the space that had grown between them. In time they would sort through all of it. It would be a struggle, they would have to work together to patch the relationship. 

But this was a start.

-

Slipping out of bed, Jay trudged over to his bags on the floor. After rifling through them for several minutes, he found what he was looking for. Picking up the smooth wood box he had taken in the cavern.

Setting it down on the bed, he turned on the nearby oil lamp. He ran his fingers over the lid, inspecting it closer. Near the latch of the box he found the word ‘Vengeance’ carved in the wood. The letters were large and neat. The box was well crafted as well, clearly meant to hold something important. Curious he undid the latches, and pushed open the lid. Revealing a strange bright red mask inside.

When the city had been founded may outlaws had attempted to overthrow it. Hell-rider had gotten the closest, with the help of three artifacts. Said to be filled with black magic, from a long dead witch.

Opening the box, he felt a sudden dread. As if the dark corner of his mind had taken control. Telling him to take the power, to take back what was his.

Slamming the box closed, he inhaled. Trying to calm himself. 

Whatever these people were after, it was far worse than he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a little magic ;)  
> This was a filler chapter, but the next one has more plot importance!
> 
> (Sorry this is so short! :( My hand is finally healing up though so longer chapters will start up agin soon)


	10. Take a Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya and the group get a new lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up I am having some medical problems at the moment so updates will be slow for a few days!  
> Also this chapter is very Nya/Pixal heavy ;)

“For the love of…” Ronin grumbled.

Sitting in front of Nya, tending to her split lip. Across from him, she clenched and unclenched her fingers. Trying to distract herself from the throbbing pain in her lip.

“We were being shot at, I didn’t know where else to go.” Kai argued. Watching from the wall he was leaned up against.

“Can you guarantee they won’t be shooting you in here?” 

Kai didn’t respond, just looked away. Ronin had a point, they could have easily led danger here. 

“And what about them?” he pointed at the table next to him.

Zane, Pixal, Lloyd, and Harumi were all huddled together. Looking uncomfortable, in the strange environment. Desperately trying to blend in to the environment around them.

“Kai asked us to wait here, in case something went wrong.” Zane explained. “Which it clearly did.” he glanced at Lloyd.

“You said we would always be safe here. So I brought them here.” Kai huffed, still refusing to look at Ronin.

“Fine you can stay here for now.” He stood “But if you don’t do a better job of watching your ass. You’ll be headed straight to the gallows.” He pointed a finger between the two siblings. 

Standing Nya stretched out her tired limbs. “We’ll be more careful, and thanks.”

Sighing the bounty hunter gave her what might have been a smile. Before slipping into the back room.

Both Kai and Nya joined the others at the table. An awkward silence had laid itself over the group.

“What happened out there?” Zane asked Lloyd.

Since arriving he had been comforting the mystery women. She seemed quite shaken up, refusing to let go of his hand. He had spent the last twenty minutes whispering sweet nothings to her.

“Harumi and I were in the park. The same as yesterday, when people showed up with guns. They said...I think it was the same people who took my father.” He looked tired, too much so.

“That means they were trailing you. Waiting for a moment to strike.” Nya explained.

“Why wait until now? Why not simply take him along with his father?” Pixal asked.

“I’ve never kidnapped anyone but I can imagine two targets is more difficult than one.” Kai shrugged. 

“Of course you can…” Zane mumbled.

“Right now all we know is this group is related to your fathers past. And now they are back in town.” Nya cut in not letting her brother argue.

“Do you have any idea why they came back?” Pixal asked.

It was silent for a long moment. Not a single one of them had any ideas, or clues to offer.

“I might know why.” Harumi said, breaking the silence.

All eyes turned to her, she shrunk slightly. Trying to hide herself behind Lloyd.

She didn’t need an introduction, everyone in town knew who she was. Her family held quite a bit of power in the city. Any bounty hunter worth their name knew what her family was capable of. You would be a fool to target her, and an even bigger one to befriend her. Though it was too late to go back now.

“My parents are throwing a party tomorrow night. It happens every year, around this time. To honor the founding of the city.” 

“Now that you mention it, attacks on council members have been increasing as of late.” Zane hummed.

“Is there any way we can get into this party? Everyone there could be in danger.” Lloyd asked her, eyes pleading.

At the moment Nya could tell he wasn’t thinking of his father. Instead the unsuspecting party guest that could be in danger. She couldn't help but pity him, he was just a little kid. So desperate to prove himself.

“You can tell your parents you hired us for extra security.” 

“No need. I’ll reserve places for…” Her gaze fell on the siblings. “All of you I suppose.”

Nya resisted the urge to snap at her. After all, most of the upper class treated them in a way. It wasn't anything new. Though that didn’t make it any less annoying.

“That would be wonderful. We will make sure both your family, and their guests are safe.” He smiled at her. His eyes had a light in them, that they were lacking before.

“Thank you.” Harumi glanced at all of them.

“I’ll take you all home, just to be safe.” Kai stood.

“One more thing.” Harumi added. “You two might want to...clean up a little before tomorrow night.”

Nya rolled her eyes, Kai tried to play it cool. Though she could tell he was just as irritated. 

“That I can help with.” Pixal cut in, drawing everyone's attention to her.

“Stop by Borg manor tomorrow. I will be more than happy to supply whatever we need.”

Nya noted how she had chosen how not to single them out. She casted a look of gratitude.

“Well then I suppose we’ll see you tomorrow.” Lloyd said, standing. He offered a hand to Harumi, helping her to her feet.

The others followed, heading out of the safehouse. Kai followed after, in case they were followed. He nodded to her, before heading up the stairs.

Once she was alone, Nya let out a long sigh. 

-

“You know now that I think about it this is only the second fancy house I've been in.” Kai commented as they approached Borg manor.

“That we weren’t robbing.” Nya corrected.

Kai glanced around nervously. “Don’t let the good doctor hear that. He’ll probably bitch about it.”

“You seem to really care what he thinks. Is there a particular reason for that?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“No! I hate him that's all.” 

“You shoot people you hate. You go on long passionate rants about the Doctor.” She smirked at him.

“What? I do not!” Kai argued.

“So I just imaged your lengthy rant last night?”

“Whatever you are trying to imply, it's not like that!”

“If you say so.” She teased.

Kai glanced over at her, like he wanted to say something. Instead he shook his head and passed through the manor gates.

Lloyd greeted them at the front door. “I’m glad you found your way here.”

Pushing the door open the trio headed inside. The house was grand, in the center was a large staircase. Just above the landing was a large oil painting. Borg was seated next to his young daughter. Both of them were smiling happily, like a proper family. Nya felt a pang of jealousy just looking at it. 

Following Lloyd up the stairs, they made their way into a small sitting room. Zane glanced at them as they entered. He smiled up at Lloyd, putting down his book. Pixal put down a tray of tea and made her way over.

“I am so glad you're here. Please do sit down.” 

Awkwardly the siblings sat down, not straying far from each other.

“Now for business.” She clapped her hands together. “My father has a number of suits, I can gladly loan to you. Or a gown if you prefer.” 

“If you try to put Nya in a dress she will bite you.” Kai laughed.

She guessed he was recalling the time Ronin had tried to put her in a dress. They had been much younger then, Kai was barely a teenager at the time. Ronin had taken them under his wing, teaching them everything he knew. When she first met him she was too young to work. So he attempted to dress her up and parade her around like his daughter. For whatever scheme he had been trying to pull. She had bitten him before he even got the garment close to her. He opted to pretend she was his son instead. 

“I would never force her into one.” Pixal replied.

Standing Lloyd made his way over to Kai.

“Thanks Pix, the three of us will go first.”

Shrugging Kai stood following him into another room. Zane followed reluctantly after.

Pixal continued to pour herself a cup of tea. Unaffected by the others absence. Nya watched her graceful movements. Her every movement seemed almost calculated, yet she had also been rather rational. She was an incredibly interesting woman.

“You have a habit of staring at me. Is there a particular reason why?” 

Nya tore her gaze away, embarrassed. She hadn’t realized she had been staring that much.

“When I was younger I used to read about your family in the paper. I always admired you.” she laughed nervously.

“Really?” She looked up at her surprised.

“Yeah. I mean you had it all. Brilliant mind, confidence, grace, the package deal.” she felt her face growing hot.

“Well I am afraid the papers may have exaggerated a bit. But I am flattered nonetheless.” She smiled, lifting the cup to her lips.

“You're different…”

Pixal tilted her head.

“Most people turn their noses up at us. Judge me and my brother before getting to know us. You don't seem so afraid.” Nya laughed awkwardly.

“People are complicated, and though I have not known you long. I truly believe both you and your brother are good people.” she put down her cup, giving Nya her full attention.

“You might be the only one who does.” Nya grinned.

“Nya I have been meaning to ask-”

The three men pushed their way into the room.

“I suppose you do clean up nicely...for an outlaw.” Zane huffed, pushing up his tie. He was dressed in a white suit, decorated with a sky blue tie.

“Is it impossible for you to be nice to me?” Kai rolled his eyes. He was dressed much sharper than Nya had ever seen him. In a black suit and tie, he looked like a proper business man.

“I intended for it to be a complement.”

“How do we look Pixal?” Lloyd pushed between them. In his own suit, decorated in green accents.

“Wonderful. Though I would prefer the two of you get along.” She glanced over at Zane.

Nya smirked at her brother, he shot her a look in return.

“It’s a...work in progress.” Lloyd scratched his head.

Pixal stood, brushing off her skirt. “Well I suppose it is our turn. Try not no fight while we are gone.” walking over, she extended her hand to Nya.

Though a bit hesitant at first she took it. Helping her to her feet, Pixal lead her into the other room. Which seemed to have once been a functioning library, had been converted into a makeshift dressing room. Closing the door, Pixal went over to the clothing rack. Picking between the suits hanging there.

“I hope you do mind but I had an outfit picked out for you.” She pulled a red suit from the rack.

“Not as all.” She took the clothes. Trying not to dwell on the fact that Pixal had been thinking about her.

Pixal gently gilded her behind one of the privacy screens. Before sliding behind the other across the room.

“Earlier you were going to say something…” Nya asked, unbuttoning her vest. 

It was strange, she practically lived in these clothes. Folding up the vest she set it down on a nearby stool, on top of her trusty gloves.

“Oh that.” she shifted behind the screen.

“You don't have to tell me. It just sounded important.” Nya gazed down at her own scarred torso. Discarding her dirty undershirt.

“I was hoping tonight, you would save me a dance?” she asked.

Nya was suddenly grateful for the screen, hiding her red face. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

Pulling on a clean undershirt, she thought for a moment. Hoping to calm herself.

“Sure. I should warn you, I'm not great at dancing.” She hurried to finish dressing. 

Pulling on the black vest, and maroon suit jacket. Slipping her many knives into folds in the fabric. Tucking her pistol into the belt, she stepped in front of the screen.

“I am not an expert dancer either. I was simply hoping to enjoy your company.” She laughed.

Pixal stepped in front of the screen, and Nya’s breath caught in her throat. She was dressed in a silver gown, decorated with lace patterns. Sleeves laying just off her shoulder, exposing her collar bone. She was gorgeous, Nya had to force herself to look away.

Walking over to the vanity, Pixal sat down. Undoing her braid, before brushing out her hair.

“Have you ever been to a party?” 

Nya shifted awkwardly, doing her best not to stare. “No. I’m not really someone people want on their guestlist.”

“You're not missing much. Other than the dancing, they can be very boring. Mostly business folk talking about money.” She twisted her hair into a bun atop her head.

“Business folk and Outlaws really aren’t that different. Only thing they care about is money.” Nya snorted. 

Standing up Pixal, made her way to the door. “ I suppose they are more alike than they like to think.”

Exiting the room, Nya followed after her. Suddenly excited about this upcoming dance.

“This is going to be one hell of a party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment letting me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn more about this AU check out my Tumblr: Enbyjaywalker
> 
> I don't have a scheduale for this yet, but I will soon!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
